KiHyun : I Want You 2
by Lullaby.Dick
Summary: Aku hanya seorang siswa biasa yang mengabdikan diri demi game. Semua berubah karena ahjussi pendek yang tiba-tiba memaksa ku untuk menikahinya dipanti asuhan Changmin. Demi Tuhan! Aku ini namja. Aku bukan gay. Apalagi penyuka yang tua! [KIHYUN]
1. Chapter 1

**Cih!Aku ini setia!**

**Present**

**Cast : Kibum, Kyuhyun, Heechul.**

**Pair : KiHyun, HeeKyu(?)**

**Disclaimer : Sebagaimana kita tahu, mereka punya mereka dan cerita punya saya. Saya belum sempat izin kepada para tokoh karena memakai namanya tapi saya janji, di mimpi nanti akan saya katakan.**

**Summary : Kyuhyun yang merindukan kekasihnya mendapat gangguan dari sesosok jelmaan iblis. What The Hell!**

**ENJOY READING!**

**NO BASH! NO PLAGIAT! NO... NO...!**

Rasa manis itu masih terasa di bibir Kyuhyun. Magnae Super Junior itu merenung di kamar dengan tangan menyentuh bibir. Rasanya dunia akan hancur jika dia tidak memikirkan kejadian beberapa menit lalu.

Suara ketukan pintu menyadarkan lamunan Kyuhyun. Cepat-cepat ia menyelusup ke balik selimut tebal. Menghiraukan sang pengetuk pintu memberi sugesti jika dia telah tidur.

Agaknya si pengetuk pintu menerima sugesti Kyuhyun, tidak ada suara ketukan lagi. Perlahan Kyuhyun melihat ke arah pintu kamarnya. Dia menghela nafas. Para hyungdeul pasti cemas. Dia yang tiba-tiba pergi dari pesta kecil-kecilan ulang tahun Siwon di dorm.

Kyuhyun mengerucutkan bibirnya. Mengingat itu membuat jantungnya berlari kuda. Panas di wajahnya tidak bisa di hindari. Kyuhyun menenggelamkan wajahnya ke dalam selimut. Dia sedang tidak ingin tersenyum tapi lengkungan manis tanpa sadar tercipta di bibir penuh nan merah miliknya.

Kyuhyun seperti seorang anak gadis jatuh cinta.

Dan memang benar. Kyuhyun tidak bisa menghindar lagi. Dia jatuh cinta pada laki-laki berhati es dan berwajah datar. Yang selalu sibuk-tidak pernah mengikuti kegiatan Super Junior lagi bahkan sampai saat ini.

Kim Kibum.

Sudah lama Kyuhyun menyimpan perasaan suka nya ini. Tapi dia tahu Kibum pasti lebih memilih Siwon daripada dirinya. Meskipun Kyuhyun tahu secara terangan Siwon menyatakan cinta padanya. Atau mungkin pada Heechul. Saingan iblis Kyuhyun itu cukup berpotensi sebagai orang yang di sukai Kibum. Mengingat nama kucing Heechul adalah nama gabungan mereka.

Tapi itu tidak mungkin juga. Heechul selalu setia dengan hyung kesayangan Kyuhyun-Hangeng.

Kyuhyun memukul kepalanya. Untuk apa dia memikirkan itu lagi?

Sudah jelas bukan jika Kibum…

"Kyuhyun. Bersikap sopan pada semua hyungdeul." Nasihat Kibum sebelum akan pergi.

Kyuhyun memanyunkan bibir dan menggembungkan pipi. Selalu. Kibum tidak pernah tinggal lebih dari satu hari. Padahal mereka kan baru saja jadian.

Rona merah menjalar di pipi Kyuhyun kala mengingat Kibum yang sah menjadi namjachingunya.

Kibum mengelus pipi Kyuhyun penuh cinta. Sebenarnya dia juga berat meninggalkan sosok yang di cintainya sejak dulu. Hanya saja, baru ini dia mendapat keberanian mengungkap kan nya. Itupun dengan cara yang bisa di bilang pemaksaan.

CHUP

Sebuah ciuman mendarat di bibir Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun berusaha memberontak tapi ciuman itu semakin menuntut. Terbawa suasana, Kyuhyun membalas ciuman Kibum. Beribu pertanyaan bersarang di kepalanya tapi yang terpenting sekarang adalah ciuman lembut dan basah dari Kibum.

Merasa membutuhkan oksigen. Ciuman itu akhirnya lepas.

"Jadilah kekasih ku Kyu. Aku mencintaimu." Kyuhyun akan angkat bicara, "Tidak ada penolakan. Aku sudah menunggu lama untuk ini." Balas Kibum dan mencium Kyuhyun lagi. Lebih dalam. Menyalurkan rasa cinta terpendam nya.

Kibum melepas pelukan Kyuhyun dan beralih ke bibir cherry milik kekasih barunya yang sangat candu bagi Kibum.

Lama mereka berciuman sebelum suara deheman keras dari para hyungdeul memberhentikan aktivitas kedua insan itu. Kyuhyun merona hebat. Kibum tersenyum tipis melihat ekspresi kekasihnya yang sangat menggemaskan dan ingin di 'makan'nya saat ini juga.

"Hyungdeul. Aku pergi. Tolong jaga Kyuhyun untukku." Pesan Kibum sebelum pergi ke Amerika.

Para hyungdeul yang ada mengangguk setuju.

"Ah, kecuali Siwon, Zhoumi, dan Heechul hyung. Penjagaannya tidak perlu terlalu intim. Kyuhyun adalah milikku." Ketiga orang yang disebut namanya tersenyum kikuk.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu aku pergi." Kibum masuk ke dalam mobil audi hitam miliknya. Memberi Kyuhyun kecupan terakhir.

Setelah mobil audi hitam itu hilang di balik tikungan, semua bergegas bubar. Melanjutkan jadwal masing-masing.

"Kenapa Heechul hyung juga di bilang?" suara Ryewook yang menggumam-nyatanya terdengar sangat besar-memberhentikan kegiatan yang lain. Dengan tampang polos-tidak berdosa-Ryewook tersenyum lebar kepada semuanya. Dia sadar jika gumamannya itu menjadi pusat perhatian.

Kangin mengangguk tanda setuju. "Iya juga. Kenapa bukan aku?" bingungnya.

Kyuhyun yang dalam suasana sedih atas kepergian Kibum ke Amerika tidak mengambil pusing ocehan para hyungdeulnya. Lagipula dia tahu alasannya. Sehingga Kyuhyun melangkah masuk ke dorm. Bersiap-siap untuk acara nya di Radio Star.

Heechul akan ikut menyusul namun berhasil di hentikan semua dongsaengnya.

"Kenapa gugup? Apa kau sudah beralih menjadi seme?" tebak Kangin. Heechul semakin salah tingkah.

"Yak! Kibum mengatakan seperti itu karena aku sering berantam dengan anak iblis itu. Mungkin dia takut menyakiti babykyu nya.!" Teriak Heechul ambigu. Tanduk kesetanannya sudah keluar.

Yang namanya Kangin, tidaklah tanpa alasan predikat 'bocor' yang dipegangnya. Kangin semakin gentar mencurigai Heechul. "Babykyu? Sejak kapan ada panggilan sayang hyung?"

"Aku putus dengan Hankyung, Kyu." Heechul menatap nanar ke depan. Tayangan TV yang etah-apa-itu-tidak menjadi pusat perhatiannya. Dia sedih. Hankyungnya di China selingkuh. Anehnya, air mata tidak keluar daritadi. Heechul kesal sendiri dengan tubuhnya yang tidak merasa kehilangan sama sekali.

Maka dari itu, dia membuat tampang semelas mungkin untuk mewakili perasaannya yang sebenarnya tidak terlalu sedih.

Dan salahnya dia mengadu pada saingan iblisnya. Cho Kyuhyun.

Yang pasti tidak di hiraukan. Sebab Kyuhyun sibuk dengan dunia PSP nya.

"Yak! Cho! Apa kau dengar aku!" Heechul menggoyang-goyangkan tubuh Kyuhyun. Tidak di sangka Kyuhyun malah meletakkan kepalanya di bahu Heechul.

"Hyung…" lirih Kyuhyun.

"Di hari ulang tahun ku Kibum tidak datang." Ternyata Kyuhyun yang bermain PSP tidak sepenuhnya fokus ke sana. Bulir air mata jatuh. Kyuhyun menatap langsung wajah Heechul.

Dan entah mengapa, Heechul merasa iba, dan terkesima dengan wajah Kyuhyun. Putih pucat seperti putri salju, mata besar, bibir merah penuh, dan hidung mancung. Heechul baru sadar jika Kyuhyun secantik ini.

Jantungnya berdetak cepat melihat Kyuhyun sedekat itu dengannya.

Tanpa diproses terlebih dahulu di otak, Heechul menarik tengkuk Kyuhyun dan menciumnya. Kyuhyun yang kaget tidak berusaha melepas ciuman panas Heechul. Dirinya di selubungi rasa sedih.

"Kyu… jadilah kekasihku." Setelah ciuman itu lepas, Heechul menyatakan perasaan yang tiba-tiba datang.

Kyuhyun yang di liputi rasa sedih di ganti dengan kenalaran nya sebagai titisan iblis. PLAKK. Sebuah pukulan manis di terima Heechul.

"Cih. Jangan bercanda hyung." Setelahnya Kyuhyun meninggalkan Heechul yang terdiam seribu bahasa di tempatnya berada.

_END_


	2. Chapter 2

**HE EVIL THEN ME**

**CAST : ALWAYS KYUHYUN AND KIBUM**

**PAIR : KIHYUN**

**SUMMARY : KYUHYUN TAHU KIBUM INGIN MENGERJAI DIRINYA, KYUHYUN MENGERJAI BALIK, TAPI… WAH SIAPA YANG PALING EVIL YA?**

**DISCLAIMER : ENTAHLAH, AKU TIDAK TAHU KAPAN MEREKA MENJADI MILIKKU. YANG PASTI INI MASIH IZIN DARI MIMPI KOK.**

**\ENJOY! STORY/**

**NO BASH! NO PLAGIAT! NO… NO…!**

**HE EVIL THEN ME**

**PRESENT**

Pembawa acara Radio Star mengabarkan pada pemirsa atas ketidakhadiran Kyuhyun. dikatakan, magnae Super Junior itu sedang dalam keadaan sakit.

KLIK

Tokoh yang baru saja diperbincangkan mematikan televisi dengan kesal. Terhitung 3 hari sejak flu menyebalkan menyerang tubuhnya. Cho kyuhyun merasa bosan-sangat bosan. Tapi, para hyungdeul yang terlalu proktektif padanya mengurung Kyuhyun didorm sendirian. Ya, dorm dikunci dari luar.

"Hyungdeul menyebalkan! Eomma juga!" rutuk Kyuhyun. dua hari yang lalu, dia dirawat eommanya dirumah mereka. Namun, eommanya menemani tuan Cho untuk mengecek bisnis sekolah mereka diTaiwan. Kyuhyun meraih gadget terbarunya. Gadget pemberian kekasihnya sebagai hadiah promo album 'Swing Super Junior M'.

Kyuhyun mengusap layar, menampilkan wajah seorang namja dengan dengan dirinya. Pada gambar itu Kyuhyun tersenyum lebar sementara sementara namja disampingnya tidak menunjukkan ekspresi apapun namun tatapan matanya tertuju kearah Kyuhyun. Pipi Kyuhyun merona melihatnya, detika kemudian, pipinya menggembung lucu.

"Bumie… bogoshippo…" ucapnya lirih. Pasalnya, Bumie atau lebih dikenal Kim Kibum belum mengunjungi Kyuhyun sampai saat ini. Hanya sebuah pesan singkat yang berisi agar Kyuhyun lebih menjaga kesehatan.

Kyuhyun tahu Kibum punya jadwal syuting dan kekasihnya semenjak tiga tahun lalu itu memang dingin. Tapi, entah mengapa. Kyuhyun sangat ingin bertemu Kibum. Rasanya, jika tidak bertemu juga lebih baik Kyuhyun menyuruh Siwon datang untuk menemaninya. "Ehem." Kyuhyun berdehem kuat. Mengipas-ngipas wajah dengan tanggannya. Demi koleksi game berharga Kyu, pikiran apa yang melintas tadi? Siwon? Mungkin sama saja dengan mempercepat kematian Siwon.

Kibum memang dingin tapi juga sangat proktektif dan sensitif mengenai Kyuhyun.

Tokk… Tokk… Tokk…

Suara ketukan pintu membawa Kyuhyun dari lamunannya. "Nugu? Kalau itu hyungdeul pasti sudah masuk." monolognya. Kyuhyun bangkit dan melihat dari layar siapa yang berkunjung.

Yang tampil dalam layr adalah seorang namja berseragam pengantar pizza dengan kotak pizza ditangannya. Kyuhyun tidak bisa melihat wajah yang dia yakini seorang namja karena tertutupi oleh topi. Menimang-nimang sebentar. "Ah… pasti hyungdeul yang membelikannya. Kebetulan aku sedang lapar."

Kyuhyun membuka pintu. Pengantar pizza tadi menyerahkan kotak dan surat tanda penerima tanpa sepatah kata. Kyuhyun tidak terlalu memperdulikan sifat tidak sopan itu karena dia sendiri tidak pernah bersikap sopan.

Tapi, saat Kyuhyun menyentuh kotak pizza. Namja manis itu tertegun. Fokus pandangnya jatuh ke tangan si pengantar pizza. Kyuhyun meneliti perawakan si pengantar pizza, tingginya yang sedikit dibawah Kyuhyun, kulit putih, dan tubuh proporsional. Jangan lewatkan jari-jari panjang yang tidak asing baginya.

Setelah meyakinkan diri, seringai Kyuhyun terbentuk.

Dia sangat ingin langsung menubruk si pengantar pizza dan memeluknya erat. Tetapi, julukan 'evil' bukanlah sekedar guyonan. "Aku sedang sakit. Tenggorokan juga sakit. Aku akan menandatangani surat ini. Pizzanya boleh kau ambil."

BLAMM

Dengan cepat Kyuhyun menutup kembali pintu. Tidak membiarkan si pengantar pizza mengangkat wajah atau melayangkan protes. Setelahnya, Kyuhyun terkikik sendiri. "Pasti dia Bumie. Dan sebentar lagi Bumie akan memencet bel. Ha…Ha…Ha… tidak jadi surprise." Monolog Kyuhyun senang.

Dia menghempaskan tubuh ke atas sofa. Menghitung dalam hati detik-detik bunyi bel kembali terdengar. Tapi, sudah hitungan ke-50 Kyuhyun merasa aneh. Tidak ada tanda-tanda akan berbunyi.

Ddrrttt… ddrrttt… ddrrttt…

Ponsel Kyuhyun bergetar. Senyum yang sempat hilang muncul kembali dibibirnya, bahkan lebih lebar. "Kibum, kau sudah tidak sabar eoh?" Kyuhyun mengusap layar, menjawab telefon.

"Nde, Bumie." Sahut Kyuhyun senang.

"_Kyuhyun, bagaimana keadaanmu?" _Kyuhyun tersenyum mengejek, apa sekarang Bumienya berbasa-basi dahulu?

"Ya. Lumayan. Aku sepertinya sudah bisa kerja besok."

"_Baguslah. Ah, apa kau sudah memakan pizzanya?" _dahi Kyuhyun berkerut. Apa ini salah satu 'basa-basi' Kibum yang lain? Dia paling tahu kekasihnya ini tidak pandai dalam berkata yang tidak penting.

"Kibum, kau dimana sekarang?" tanya Kyuhyun langsung. Terdengar helaan nafas berat disana. _"Aku masih di China Kyu, mungkin lusa kembali ke Korea. Ada apa?"_ tubuh Kyuhyun menegang. Berarti…

"Nd…Nde. Tidak ada apa-apa."

"_Aku tadi memesan pizza untukmu, kau sudah memakannya kan?" _Kyuhyun mengusap tengkuknya, tidak mungkin dia mengatakan analisanya yang salah. "Ya. Gomawo."

"_Kau sudah menemukan cincinnya?" _tanya Kibum lagi. Dahi Kyuhyun semakin berkerut, "Cincin?" ulangnya.

"_Sepertinya belum ya. Baiklah, akan ku katakan saja. Sebenarnya, aku menyuruh pembuat pizzanya untuk menyisipkan cincin didalam pizza. Heechul yang membelikan cincin itu. Aku… hah… apa kau ingin menikah dengan ku Cho Kyuhyun?"_

"KIBUM PABBO!" Kyuhyun menjerit heboh. Dia melempar ponselnya asal. Membuka pintu secepat yang dia bisa. Tapi, dia tidak menemukan sosok pengantar pizza itu lagi.

Air mata Kyuhyun jatuh, dia tidak sadar kapan air matanya berkumpul.

"Bumie bodoh… aku kan tidak tahu. Sekarang bagaimana dong?" isak Kyuhyun. Dia terduduk dilantai, tidak perduli kalau ada orang yang lewat.

Merasa putus asa, Kyuhyun memilih kembali masuk dorm. Mungkin-menjelaskan semuanya pada Kibum. "Kenapa kau sangat bodoh Kyuhyun, padahal Kibum sedang melamarku…" monolognya sedih.

Kyuhyun menutup pintu. Berjalan lunglai ke arah sofa.

"Yo!" Kyuhyun mengangkat kepalanya sesaat mendengar seruan berat itu. Mata bulatnya semakin membulat melihat sesosok tubuh berseragam pizza duduk tenang diatas sofa.

"KIBUM?!"

"Kau mencari siapa diluar eoh?" sindir Kibum.

Kyuhyun mendudukkan tubuhnya kepangkuan Kibum, memeluk tubuh itu erat. Tangisannya kembali pecah. "Jadi, itu benar kau kan?! Nappeun namja!" celoteh Kyuhyun.

Kibum mengusap punggung Kyuhyun berkali-kali. "Mian…" balas Kibum.

Kyuhyun teringat sesuatu, dia menjauhkan tubuhnya dari Kibum, tapi, tangan namja itu menahan pinggang Kyuhyun agar tetap duduk dipangkuannya. "Kau mengerjaiku kan?" hardik Kyuhyun.

"Hahahaha… aku tidak ada niat sebelumnya. Bukankah kau yang diluan ingin mengerjaiku? Kau tahu itu aku kan?" Kyuhyun menunduk, menyembunyikan semburat merah dipipinya.

"Cih, tetap saja kau menyebalkan."

"Tapi, kau senang bukan?" goda Kibum. "Aniya! Kau menyebalkan! Lagian, kau kenapa bisa masuk?"

"Aku hanya berdiri di dekat pintu, kau saja yang cemas sendiri." Kyuhyun menenggelamkan kepalanya ke dada bidang Kibum. "Habis… aku takut cincinnya dibawa."

"Kau percaya aku memberi cincin?"

Kyuhyun mengangkat wajahnya, "Kau tidak?" Kibum tersenyum misterius. "Tentu saja tidak."

Kyuhyun tidak membalas apa-apa. Kecewa, ya tentu saja dia kecewa.

"Aku tidak memasukkannya ke dalam pizza, tapi, aku meletakkannya dikotak, dan akan membukanya saat kau berada dihadapanku."

Kibum membuka kotak kecil, menampilkan cincin putih polos didalamnya. "Kau mau menikah dengan ku kan Kyu? Tidak boleh menolak!"

Kyuhyun menghambur ke pelukan Kibum. Mencurahkan air mata bahagianya. "Dasar tidak romantis! Apa yang kau harapkan aku menjawabnya jika tidak boleh menolak? Kibum menyebalkan!"

Kibum membalas pelukan Kyuhyun lebih erat. Menciumi kepala Kyuhyun. Menyesap aroma bayi yang menguar dari tubuh calon 'istrinya'.

"Nde. Kim Kyuhyun."

**-END-**

**DRABBLE ATAU ONE SHOOT YANG DIKERJAKAN KETIKA UJIAN BAHASA INDONESIA! HEHEHEHE.**

**MAKE A REVIEW PLEASE!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I Miss U**

**Cast : Kibum and Kyuhyun**

**pair : Kihyun**

**Summary : Setelah lama tidak bertemu lantas apa yang diminta Kyuhyun? Oh tenang saja, namja manis itu sudah menulis daftarnya, tetapi, Kibum juga punya daftar dadakan.**

**Disclaimer : Okay. Berapa kalipun mereka bukan milik saya. Hanya nama. Dan hanya izin dari mimpi. Kabar baiknya, Kibum dan Kyuhyun sangat senang akan hal itu.**

**This Story Boys Love, YAOI. **

**NO BASH! NO PLAGIAT! NO... NO...!**

**/ENJOY/**

**I MISS U**

Pemuda berambut sekelam malam serasi dengan iris gelap matanya, duduk tenang sambil menyilangkan satu kaki dengan sebuah buku tebal digenggaman-menjadi fokus utama perhatiannya. Bunyi kerincing bel menyebar ke seluruh penjuru café-tempat sipemuda berada. Pemuda itu tetap setia dengan kegiatan membaca buku. Suara deritan kursi yang disebabkan oleh seorang pemuda lain didepannya tetap tidak mampu mengalihkan terhadap buku tebal yang berjudul 'Mengenal Psikoanalisa, Sigmund Freud'.

"Bumie, maaf terlambat." pemuda yang baru datang dan yang menggeser kursi-sekarang duduk dihadapan sipemuda berambut hitam yang dia panggil Bumie memecah keheningan yang tercipta dimeja 'Bumie' beberapa waktu lalu.

"Ehm…" gumaman singkat yang dilemparkan Bumie.

Pemuda berambut ikal kecoklatan, berkulit putih pucat, dan beriris selelehan caramel, yang memanggil Bumie, mengerucutkan bibir serta menggembungkan pipinya. Sebenarnya dia sudah terbiasa menghadapi sikap Bumie-nya yang dingin tapi tetap saja terasa menyebalkan. Kegiatan biasa yang dia lakukan jika Bumie-nya mulai begini adalah mengambil 'selingkuhan' alias PSP dan larut dalam permainan.

Meja bernomor 27 yang terisi dua orang pemuda itu seolah tidak berpenghuni. Hanya suara tombol yang ditekan atau lembaran kertas yang dibalikkan. Waktu berlalu lambat. Sipemuda yang awalnya sibuk memainkan PSP mulai bosan, terlihat dengan caranya yang semakin keras menekan tombol-tombol tidak berdosa itu atau sesekali menghentakan kaki tanpa sebab. Aktivitas itu terus berlangsung. Sampai pemuda yang membaca buku mengalihkan tatapannya dari buku. Hal langka yang dia lakukan terhadap orang lain maupun keluarga nya sendiri-pengecualian buat pemuda berambut ikal.

"Mau memesan kue?" akhirnya sipemuda berambut hitam buka suara.

"Kim Kibum, 15 menit terlewat sejak aku datang. Aku tidak ingin makan kue lagi!" rajuk sipemuda berambut ikal. Bibirnya kembali mengerucut.

Kibum menutup buku yang sebelumnya memberi lipatan kecil pada halaman terakhir yang dia baca. Kibum pun memberi senyuman mematikan khas miliknya, "Kim Kyuhyun. Mianhae… kita pergi sekarang?" tidak bisa dipungkiri, wajah Kyuhyun bersemu merah padam. Kyuhyun dapat merasakan jantungnya yang memompa darah terlalu cepat ke wajahnya, apalagi saat mendengar kekasihnya itu menyebut marga Kyuhyun dengan marga miliknya.

"Baiklah. Aku memaafkanmu. Ayo kita pergi." Kyuhyun langsung berdiri dan bergegas keluar dari café tanpa menunggu Kibum. Tapi terlambat, Kibum lebih sigap dari Kyuhyun yang notabene malas melakukan olahraga. Kibum menarik lengan kurus Kyuhyun dan membawa tubuh Kyuhyun ke dalam dekapannya. Kyuhyun terkejut dengan aksi tiba-tiba kekasihnya sekaligus malu karena ini masih dalan lingkup tempat umum.

Kibum menyesupkan wajahnya ke ceruk leher Kyuhyun, mengendus leher jenjang dan putih mulus itu. "Aku paling suka wangimu, kyu. Aku sangat merindukanmu." lirih Kibum.

Kyuhyun merinding seketika, dia berusaha menjauhkan diri dari Kibum. "Hyung… ki..kita dilihati." bisik Kyuhyun berharap Kibum mengerti.

"Kau sudah tidak sabaran Kyu, baiklah. Mari kita ke tempat selanjutnya." Kibum menarik tangan Kyuhyun keluar.

"Ke taman bermain?" tanya Kyuhyun memastikan. Sebab di dalam daftar rencana Kyuhyun, dia meletakkan 'Taman Bermain' sebagai posisi kedua. Kibum membuka pintu mobil dan mempersilahkan Kyuhyun masuk lalu menyusul duduk di bangku pengemudi. "Taman Bermain ya hyung… 5 hari mengurusi kuliah membuat otakku penat." adu Kyuhyun.

Kibum menahan sebentar pergerakannya memutar kunci mobil. Menoleh ke arah Kyuhyun. Wajah yang biasanya datar sekarang menatap sayu Kyuhyun. Di tatap seperti itu membuat Kyuhyun salah tingkah. "Ada apa?"

"Kyu… 'itu' hyung bangun. Bagaimana?" mata Kibum bergerak ke tempat selangkangannya yang menggembung.

Kyuhyun membelalak kan matanya. 'Mati aku' batinnya. Kyuhyun tidak habis pikir, dengan hanya mencium lehernya mampu membangunkan sisi liar dari seorang Kim Kibum. Kyuhyun menghembuskan nafas berat. Lantas mengangguk lemah.

"Terimakasih Kyu… setelah itu hyung janji membelikan mu es krim yang banyak." Kibum mengelus pelan surai kecoklatan Kyuhyun. Dibalas senyuman lima jari dan mata bulat besar milik Kyuhyun yang paling di sukai Kibum. Kekasih manis serta imutnya ini mempunyai sifat kekanak-kanak. Tapi, itulah bagian favoritnya.

Kyuhyun akan membaik jika di iming-imingi hal baik.

"Kita ke apartemen hyung nde. Hyung tidak tahan ingin memakanmu."

Okay, Kyuhyun tidak tahu wajahnya semerah apalagi.

Selanjutnya, mobil yang mereka tumpangi melaju kencang. Mengejar tujuan surga duniawi mereka. Selamat bersenang-senang.

-END-

MAKE A REVIEW PLEASE~~

Balasan komentnya di masing-masing PM nde^^

Bagi silent riders, apa susahnya memberi koment? Anggap saja sebagai hadiah buat para penulis yang sudah menuangkan apresiasinya dalam cerita. Kamu kan juga terhibur. Okay. Gak dipungut biaya apapun kok.

Kalau gak tau caranya, Mbah Google serba tahu kok.

Aku aja nge-publish cerita liat dari mbah Google^^


	4. Chapter 4

**CCTV**

**Cast : Kibum, Kyuhyun, All Super Junior.**

**Summary : Pagi ada moment HeeKyu. Siang ada moment HaeKyu. Sore ada moment ChangKyu. Malam ada moment WonKyu. Dan… Hey! Kapan moment KiHyun, Kyuhyun?**

**Disclaimer : Seperti yang sebelumnya, mereka masih punya diri masing-masing. Author izinnya dari mimpi.**

**Warning : YAOI. BL. Typo(s) bertebaran.**

**No Bash! No Plagiat! No… No…!**

**/Enjoy Story/**

**CCTV**

**Present**

Pagi hari didorm.

Di hari yang bebas. Sebuah kepompong siap menetas mengeluarkan wujud aslinya yang sudah lama terkukung… STOP!  
Kyuhyun melempar buku bertajuk 'Miracle Day' karya Lullaby ke lantai dengan sadis. Bahkan tidak hanya melempar Kyuhyun mulai memijak-mijaknya.

"Astaga Kyuhyun! Kau merusak buku bacaan itu? Bagus! Aku sudah muak."

Kyuhyun memberi jempolnya kepada Heechul. "Hahahaha. Tentu saja!" bangganya.

BUGH

"Ini harganya mahal bodoh! Kita bisa menjualnya lagi." Protes Eunhyuk yang tiba-tiba datang dari kamarnya. Iler khas orang tidur masih tertinggal disudut bibirnya. "Hyukjae! Dasar kau manusia pelit, kau bisa protes tapi bersihkan dulu bibirmu itu, pabbo!" sahut Heechul sadis.

Eunhyuk tidak niat membalas, oh ayolah, siapa yang mau berurusan dengan tetua setan? Takut-takut dia akan membicarakan keburukan dirinya ditelevisi.

Eunuhyuk mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya-menyerah. Lalu masuk lagi ke dalam kamar.

Kyuhyun memberi jempol lagi kepada Heechul untuk kedua kalinya. "Daebakk!" serunya. Heechul tersenyum bangga. Dia mengusap rambut Kyuhyun lembut. "Haha. Tentu saja. Untuk orang setidak penting Eunhyuk, kau harus langsung menyemburnya dengan ancaman. Dia akan diam."

"Oooo…" Kyuhyun ber'oh' ria. Menyerap segala pelajaran dadakan Heechul di pagi hari.

Melihat namdongsaengnya sibuk mengintip sesuatu dari arah ruang tamu, Sungmin menegur Ryewook. "Ada apa?" tanya Sungmin. Pasalnya mereka sedang dalam kegiatan 'mari memasak'. Ryewook refleks menyentuh dadanya, "Kau mengagetkan saja hyung."

Sungmin ikut-ikutan mengintip seperti Ryewook tapi yang dia lihat hanya Kyuhyun dan Heechul yang tertawa bersama. "Mereka kenapa?" tanyanya.

Ryewook mulai kembali ke dapur, mengaduk-aduk masakannya. "Kyuhyun dan Heechul hyung didepan kita selalu adu mulut ternyata, cih, aku beberapa kali mendapati Heechul hyung mengajari Kyuhyun tentang keevilannya."

Sungmin mengambil tempat disamping Ryewook, membalik telur goreng yang dimasaknya. Namja imut itu manggut-manggut. "Nde. Heechul hyung memang gurunya tapi…" Sungmin menggantung perkataannya agar lebih misterius. Ryewook menghentikan adukannya, menatap Sungmin antusias.

"Kibum adalah biangnya." Bisik Sungmin.

**KIHYUN**

Siang hari didorm.

Magnae Super Junior itu kesurupan, bukan kesurupan setan seperti disekolah author, tapi mendadak heboh sendiri. Senyum sendiri. Tertawa sendiri. Mengitari dorm sendiri.

Donghae yang sedang fokus browsing internet sedikit terganggu. Dia mengalihkan sebentar tatapannya ke Kyuhyun yang berada didepannya sedang memegang ponsel sambil tertawa aneh. Donghae tiba-tiba saja meneguk lidahnya kasar.

'Hyukjae sialan.' Batinnya miris.

Potongan video yadong yang ditawarkan Eunhyuk tadi malam kembali hadir diingatannya. Hanya dengan melihat keadaan Kyuhyun. Memakai kaos V neck yang memperlihatkan leher putih hingga seperempat dada nya yang tampak berkilau akibat keringat magnae itu saat berlari-lari tadi.

Belum lagi bibir merah Kyuhyun yang entah mengapa sangat menggiurkan.

"DONGHAE PABBO!" Donghae menepuk dahinya sendiri.

"Yak! Hyung! Kau kenapa eoh?" sahut Kyuhyun bingung mendengar hyung ikannya tiba-tiba menjerit-cukup mengagetkan jantungnya.

"A… ani." Diam sejenak. Donghae mendapat ide. Lalu dia membuka salah satu variety show hobae-nya di youtube yang cukup terkenal dulu. Shinee Hello Baby.

"Kyu, kau tahu Variety Show Hello Baby?" Kyuhyun mengangguk. "Kau sudah menonton yang bagian Shinee?" Kyuhyun tampak berpikir sebentar lantas menggeleng. "Waeyo hyung?" Donghae menjentikkan jarinya, "Kajja kita tonton."

"Kenapa tiba-tiba ingin menonton itu hyung?" bingung Kyuhyun namun dia tetap beranjak mendekati Donghae. "Entahlah, hyung teringat komenan salah satu fans hyung, dia berkata baru saja selesai menonton ini dan dia sangat menyukainya, hyung hanya penasaran. Leeteuk hyung kemarin tidak menerima tawaran ini."

"Oooo…" Kyuhyun manggut-manggut. "Itu karena jadwal kita yang padat. Hanya karena itu hyung?" lanjut Kyuhyun.

"Eum… agar kita bisa lebih bersama, mungkin?" bisik Donghae ragu. Wajahnya sudah memerah mengatakan itu.

Sayangnya, Kyuhyun tidak menangkap sinyal-sinyal malu Donghae. Dia beranggapan Donghae perlu teman menonton, lagipula mereka jarang bersama. "Kajja!" putusnya.

Donghae bernafas lega, Kyuhyun memang evil dan sedikit yadong tapi juga polos.

"Kau duduk didepan Kyu."

"Aku duduk disofa saja hyung, kau saja yang dikarpet." Tolak Kyuhyun.

Donghae tidak habis akal untuk melanjutkan misinya, "Hyung pegal di bawah daritadi." Kyuhyun memutar bola matanya-bosan. "Maka, kita bisa berdua diatas hyung." Keukeh Kyuhyun.

"Aniya! Tidak akan enak menontonnya, ayolah Kyu, jangan keras kepala. Kau tahu hyung menyayangimu kan?" rajuk Donghae lagi. "Arra… Arra…" Kyuhyun berdecih.

"Apa hubungannya dengan kau yang menyayangiku? Dasar ikan hyung." Dibalas cengiran lebar oleh Donghae. Akhirnya mereka tukar posisi.

Video dimulai, ternyata gambar dari video itu tidak tetap. Bukan video asli dari SM Entertainment. Sama seperti merekam video dari televisi yang sedikit-sedikit bergerak tidak fokus. Mungkin sipengambil gambar, tangannya sedang pegal.

"Hyung, gambarnya jelek. Kita tonton yang lain saja." keluh Kyuhyun. Donghae yang daritadi mendekatkan wajahnya ke kepala Kyuhyun dibawah, ikut bergerak-gerak untuk memfokuskan tontonannya. Hingga Donghae beberapa kali 'tidak sengaja' mencium kepala Kyuhyun atau 'tidak sengaja' pipi mereka saling bersentuhan.

"Tapi, ini seru Kyu."

"Apanya yang seru? Kau saja menontonnya begitu heboh! Apa lehermu tidak sakit hyung?! Lalu, kenapa kau menonton harus sedekat ini?" protes Kyuhyun.

Donghae meletakkan kedua tangannya dikedua bahu Kyuhyun, memposisikan wajahnya disamping wajah Kyuhyun, mempertahankan posisi mereka yang sedikit agak intim. "Diamlah Kyu, dan nikmati." Ujarnya.

Kyuhyun mendengus kesal, beruntung Donghae hari ini, magnae itu sedang dalam hati yang bahagia. Karena, lagi-lagi dia menemukan fanfic Kibum X Kyuhyun.

Donghae menyeringai penuh kemenangan. Sebenarnya dia berbohong soal pendapat fans itu. Nyatanya, fans yang mempunyai nama account itu mengeluarkan protes karena satu-satunya video Shinee Hello Baby di youtube memiliki frame gambar yang bergerak-gerak sampai-sampai kepalanya ikut bergerak.

Alhasil nyambung ke otak terkontaminasi yadong milik Donghae.

Ryewook dan Sungmin yang baru pulang dari membeli kudapan ringan untuk siang hari, tidak bergeming dari tempat berdiri mereka didekat dapur.

"Tidakkah Donghae hyung benar-benar beruntung hari ini? Memanfaatkan kepolosan Kyuhyun, dan ketidak beradaan Heechul dan Eunhyuk hyung. Aku kehabisan akal melihat magnae kita hyung." Gumam Ryewook takjub.

"Sudahlah, ayo kita siapkan kudapannya." Balas Sungmin malas.

"Kau tidak memarahi Donghae hyung? Bukankah Kyuhyun dongsaeng kesayanganmu?" Ryewook mengekori Sungmin yang diluan masuk ke dapur.

"Ya memang. Tapi, Donghae dongsaeng yang baik. Biarlah untuk saat ini." Sahut Sungmin acuh. Ryewook mengendikkan bahu. "Asal jangan ketahuan Kibum saja." tubuhnya merinding seketika mendengar lanjutan ucapan Sungmin.

**KIHYUN**

Sore hari di dorm.

Terdengar senandung merdu Kyuhyun dari kamarnya. Donghae, Eunhyuk, dan Kangin yang bersantai di ruang televisi saling bertatapan bingung. Sungmin mengantarkan kudapan ringan. "Jangan dimakan dulu nde! Tunggu yang lain siap." Pesan Sungmin yang bergidik ngeri melihat tatapan lapar para monster buas itu.

Eunhyuk mendesah kecewa.

Sungmin yang sayup-sayup mendengar lantunan dari kamar Kyuhyun, bertanya kepada mereka. "Dia kenapa?" Donghae menggeleng. "Mollayo. Mungkin dia terlalu senang saat bersamaku tadi."

"Bersamamu?" sembur Eunhyuk. Donghae gelagapan. Bisa-bisanya dia kelepasan. "Kami menonton bersama tadi. Duduk berdua disofa." Eunhyuk memberi tatapan mengintimidasinya, "Aku tidak menanyakan posisi kalian pabbo. Kau pasti bertingkah yang yadong-yadong padanya. Aku tahu kau masih menyukainya ikan pabbo."

"Kau tidak cemburu?" tanya Donghae ragu.

"Ani! Aku hanya simpati padamu yang tentu tidak bisa mendapatkan Kyuhyun dari tangan Ki-Bum!" Eunhyuk sengaja menekan kata terakhir, yang berhasil membuat Donghae merinding disko.

"Nde. Nde. Kau benar. Aku bersama mu saja Nyuk, lagian kau tidak kalah manis dari Kyuhyun." putus Donghae. "Ya, itu baru benar." Kangin yang diam saja sebagai penonton merasa perutnya mual. Pasangan yang sangat aneh-batinnya.

**KIHYUN**

"Kau tidak makan dulu Kyu?" tegur Sungmin yang melihat dongsaeng kesayangannya sudah memakai pakaian rapi dan sedang menggunakan sepatu. "Aniya. Aku akan makan diluar."

"Kau makan dengan siapa?" tanya Sungmin lagi.

"Changmin. TVXQ baru saja balik dari Inggris. Dia mengajakku bertemu hyung." Otomatis Sungmin memijat pelipisnya pelan. "Jangan terlalu dekat dengan Changmin, Kyu. Kau tahukan dia masih menyukaimu?" ingat Sungmin.

Kyuhyun menggeleng, "Ani. Changmin bilang dia tidak menyukai ku lagi."

Pijatan Sungmin didahinya semakin keras, astaga! Sungmin perlu mengingatkan Heechul untuk mengajari Kyuhyun lebih peka terhadap orang lain. Karena hanya ucapan Heechul yang terkesan sadis itu yang biasanya diterima Kyuhyun dengan baik. Bukan nasehat dirinya yang baik dan lembut.

"Arra… arra… jangan pulang terlalu malam nde. Besok kau ada jadwal di Radio Star."

Kyuhyun mengangkat panggilan Changmin yang baru masuk, namja manis itu mengangguk-angguk beberapa kali sebelum menutup panggilan. "Jja. Aku pergi hyung." Pamitnya. Sungmin membalas lambaian tangan Kyuhyun.

**KIHYUN**

Kedua magnae di grupnya itu melepas rindu dengan berkunjung ke area Sungai Han tempat favorit mereka. Makan jjamyeon dikedai langganan mereka. Tidak perlu taku ketahuan lagi, karena pemilik kedai itu mempersiapkan tempat khusus bagi mereka.

Kyuhyun memakan langsung jjamyeonnya yang masih mengepulkan asap banyak. Lantas dia membuka mulutnya lebar-lebar karena kepanasan. Changmin tertawa lepas. Selalu begini ketika mereka makan jjamyeon dimalam hari. Tingkah Kyuhyun persis seperti anak kecil.

Changmin menyeka kuah jjamyeon yang tertinggal disekitar bibir Kyuhyun dengan tangannya lalu dia sendiri menjilat kuah itu.

"Yak! Dasar kau tiang jorok! Sebegitu sayangnya kah kau pada makanan hingga yang tersisa pun kau makan?"

"Setiap makanan yang tertinggal dibibirmu terasa manis Kyu, ini adalah suatu yang ku tunggu-tunggu." Jawab Changmin jujur ada apanya-maksudnya-apa adanya.

Wajah Kyuhyun memerah, "Ck! Pervert!" umpatnya. Changmin tertawa lagi, "Tapi, kau menyukainya kan?" wajah Kyuhyun semakin memerah. Membuat Changmin tidak tahan untuk tidak mengecup pipi bulat itu.

CHUP

"Ishhh… kau menyebalkan Shim!" Kyuhyun mengusap-usap pipinya yang menjadi korban pengecupan Changmin. Lalu menggembungkan pipinya imut.

Changmin ingin menggoda Kyuhyun lagi tapi getaran ponselnya memaksa Changmin melihat siapa gerangan yang menghubunginya.

"Yeoboseo Sungmin hyung…" jawab Changmin.

_"__Ki-Bum…" _desis Sungmin dari seberang. Tubuh Changmin membatu. Menutup sambungan telefon yang sudah mengeluarkan bunyi 'tuutt… tuutt…'.

Mood Changmin hilang seketika, dia menatap miris lengannya yang terdapat bekas jahitan. Padahal sudah 5 bulan tapi bekasnya masih terlihat.

"Ada apa?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"Siap ini kita pulang saja Kyu. Manajer menghubungiku." Dahi Kyuhyun berkerut. "Sungmin hyung yang memberitahumu?" tanya Kyuhyun memastikan.

"Nd-nde." Changmin tidak menatap Kyuhyun lagi, dia sengaja terlarut dalam makanannya. Kyuhyun mengangkat bahu tidak perduli.

**KIHYUN**

Malam hari didorm.

Semua member bersiap untuk memasuki kamar masing-masing. Berkeinginan menemui dunia mimpi. Namun, pintu dorm diketuk dari luar.

Eunhyuk dan Donghae yang sudah setengah jalan menuju kamar tidak menghiraukan siapa gerangan orang yang berkunjung didorm mereka.

Heechul yang baru saja pulang dari acaranya, tidak berniat bergerak se-inchi-pun dari duduknya.

Kangin. Racon Super Junior itu sudah terlelap diluan.

Ryewook terlarut dalam kegiatannya balas-balasan komentar didunia maya dengan kekasihnya-Yesung. Hal ini jarang terjadi mengingat Yesung yang sedang menjalani kegiatan wajib militernya.

Sungmin? Hanya Sungmin yang masih berpikiran jernih untuk membuka pintu.

Kyuhyun? Aishhh… magnae itu tidak ada kerjaan sekalipun tidak akan mau mengangkat bokongnya.

"Nugu?" gumam Sungmin. Namja itu kemudian membuka pintu. "Siwon?" bingung Sungmin tapi dia tetap mempersilahkan salah satu member Super Junior itu masuk.

"Kenapa tidak buka sendiri?" tanya Sungmin sebelum dia duduk diatas sofa disusul oleh Siwon. "Aku lupa hyung." Sungmin melihat Siwon menutup mata sedikit terheran, "Kau sakit?" Siwon menggeleng.

"Hyung buatkan minuman hangat dulu nde." Tanpa menunggu jawaban Siwon, Sungmin bergegas ke dapur.

Kyuhyun yang bermain PSP diatas karpet sedikit mengalihkan perhatiannya kepada Siwon sesaat mendengar kata 'sakit' yang diucapkan Sungmin. "Kalau sakit mengapa ke sini hyung?" Siwon yang mendengar suara bass kesukaannya, membuka mata sepenuhnya, dia tersenyum melihat Kyuhyun yang sekarang menatapnya. "Hyung kesepian diapartemen sendiri, lebih baik disini. Ada yang merawat."

Dahi Kyuhyun berkerut, "Bagaimana jika malam ini kami semua sibuk?"

"Hyung tahu sekarang kau tidak ada jadwal Kyu…" jawab Siwon malas. "E? Hyung tahu jadwalku? Oooo… berarti hyung mau aku yang mengurusmu, begitu?" tebak Kyuhyun. Siwon mengangguk. "Tepat sekali!"

"SHIREO! Aku bukan perawat hyung! Mengurus diri saja susah, apalagi hyung. Kan ada Heechul atau Sungmin hyung! Mereka bisa memasak bubur, membuat teh hangat, eum, mengompres dahi hyung." Jelas Kyuhyun panjang lebar yang mengundang tawa kecil dari Siwon.

"Kau tidak perlu melakukan hal seperti itu, hyung juga bisa sendiri."

"Lalu?"

"Hyung hanya perlu…" Siwon menjeda sejenak perkataannya, tubuh atletisnya turun ke bawah tempat dimana Kyuhyun duduk bersila. Memposisikan kepalanya ke atas paha Kyuhyun. Memeluk pinggang Kyuhyun, hingga kepala Siwon terbenam diperut namja penyuka game itu.

"Begini, maka hyung akan segera sembuh." Lanjut Siwon.

Kyuhyun tidak menolak, bibirnya tersenyum simpul, Siwon sama seperti Kibum jika sakit. Kibum akan membenamkan wajahnya diperut Kyuhyun atau dadanya, lalu tertidur pulas hingga pagi.

Kyuhyun tidak menyangka Siwon juga memiliki kebiasaan seperti itu.

Namun, dia teringat sesuatu.

Ada waktu dimana Kyuhyun bertanya alasan Kibum yang menyukai hal itu kala dia sakit, dan Kibum menjawab…

_"__Aku menyukainya karena itu kau. Kau orang yang ku cinta."_

"Si… Siwon hyung…" panggil Kyuhyun lirih. Siwon bergumam singkat. "Kau bisa melakukan ini dengan Heechul hyung atau Sungmin hyung, atau Ryewook dan yang lain kan? Ada yang mau aku kerjakan hyung, jika kau begini aku tidak bisa mengerjakannya." Tolak Kyuhyun lembut tetap berpikir positif.

Siwon menggelengkan kepalanya, yang membuat perut Kyuhyun tergelitik. "Yak! Geli hyung."

"Shireo! Hyung maunya hanya sama mu Kyu. Sebentar saja nde."

"Kenapa harus aku?"

"Karena kau…"

"EHEM!" deheman kuat Sungmin menyela perkataan Siwon. Namja imut itu cepat-cepat menghampiri Siwon dan menarik lengan namja kuda itu kuat hingga tubuhnya terduduk. "Ini Minumnya Siwon!" tegas Sungmin.

Siwon menatap tajam hyungnya itu, dia berdecak kesal, namun tetap mengambil air yang dibuatkan Sungmin.

"Kyu, masuk ke kamarmu." Perintah Sungmin, suaranya tegas dan lugas, Kyuhyun yang mendengar nada bicara hyung imutnya itu mengerti jika Sungmin tidak bisa dibantah lagi. Tanpa protes Kyuhyun masuk ke kamar. "Get Well Soon, hyung." Ucapnya sebelum akhirnya benar-benar masuk.

"Nde. Kyunie." Jawab Siwon riang.

PLETAKKK

"Appoo…" lenguh Siwon memegangi kepalanya yang terkena pukulan.

"Jangan bermain-main dengan Kyuhyun lagi, Siwon! Apa belum cukup kau dibuat sakit oleh Kibum!" marah Sungmin.

Siwon hanya bisa mengangguk pasrah. Dia juga mengerti, salahkan saja hatinya yang tidak bisa jauh-jauh dari magnae imut itu. Sampai sekarangpun dia tidak habis pikir mengapa dia yang dikata-katakan namja sempurna bisa kalah dari namja sedingin es kutub selatan itu-ah, juga punya jiwa psikopat!

Ya. Siwon beranggapan rivalnya itu mempunyai jiwa pembunuh yang sadis. Lihatlah dirinya, Changmin, dan sederetan namja-namja yang mendekati Kyuhyun.

Seminggu yang lalu, setelah bertemu empat mata dengan Kibum, Siwon mengalami sakit perut yang dahsyat sampai harus dirawat dirumah sakit, gelang kesehatan saja masih dipakai Siwon hari ini.

Changmin korban 5 bulan lalu. Sama halnya dengan Siwon, setelah bertemu pribadi dengan Kibum, namja jangkung itu terlibat pertengkaran kecil dengan Kibum yang mengakibatkan lengan kirinya tergores pisau cukup dalam-berhasil mendapat 2 jahitan. Sementara Kibum dalam keadaan baik-baik saja.

Kyuhyun tidak mengetahui semua itu, ingin sekali Siwon dan para korban yang lain memberitahunya, namun, mereka malu dan merasa tidak jantan. Karena yang sejujurnya, itu semua salah mereka, meminta Kibum untuk melepaskan Kyuhyun.

Siapa juga yang tidak marah?

**KIHYUN**

Tengah malam didorm.

Kyuhyun melempar PSP nya sembarangan. Dia tidak minat main lagi. Padahal dia belum mengantuk juga-terkena insomnia mendadak. Bosan pun menyerang.

"ARRGGGHHH…!" teriak Kyuhyun. Bukan karena frustasi. Dia melakukannya sebagai siasat agar para hyungdeulnya ada yang terbangun, datang ke tempat Kyuhyun, sehingga makhluk evil itu ada teman yang bisa diajak mengobrol.

Sayang sekali, impian busuk Cho Kyuhyun tidak terpenuhi untuk malam ini. Di kamar masing-masing, semua hyungdeul yang diharapkan sedang dalam mode tertidur bak orang mati.

Kyuhyun berdecak kesal. Apa dia harus ke kamar salah satu hyungdeulnya-mengganggu?

Pilihan pertama jatuh kepada Sungmin.

Kyuhyun menggeleng kuat. Tidak. Tidak. Bunny hyungnya harus tidur. Nanti kadar ke-imut-an Sungmin hilang akibat lingkaran hitam Panda dimatanya, jadi, Kyuhyun takut tidak ada yang dia panggil Cute Min lagi.

Pilihan kedua jatuh kepada Eunhyuk.

Wajah Kyuhyun berseri senang, mengingat hyung anchovy nya itu sangat mudah dijahili, tapi, dia menggeleng lagi. Membangunkan Eunhyuk hanya menguras tenaganya. Demi apa, ini sudah tengah malam. Kyuhyun tidak mau bau keringat.

Pilihan ketiga jatuh kepada Heechul.

Err-yang ini lewatkan saja.

Pilihan keempat jatuh kepada Kangin.

Hah… yang ini juga lewatkan. Kyuhyun paling tidak suka mulut ember Kangin, dia pasti mengadu kepada Leeteuk. Kyuhyun tidak mau menyusahkan hyung tertuanya itu.

Pilihan kelima jatuh kepada Donghae.

Kyuhyun berpikir sebentar. Ada bagusnya juga. Selama ini Donghae tidak pernah menolak permintaannya. Lalu, tiba-tiba Kyuhyun menggeleng lagi. Sebaiknya jangan, Donghae terlalu tampan untuk diganggu.

Pilihan keenam jatuh kepada orang terakhir yang tidur di dorm. Ryewook.

Seringai Kyuhyun keluar. Si kecil yang mudah dikerjai. Kyuhyun menjatuhkan pilihan kepada Ryewook, dia sudah melangkahkan kaki menuju kamar koki Super Junior itu sebelum akhirnya suara pintu utama dibuka mengalihkan perhatian Kyuhyun.

"Siapa member yang malam-malam begini datang, Siwon kah?" monolog nya. "Tapi, mengapa Siwon hyung kesini lagi? Dia tadikan sudah datang." Lanjutnya.

Kyuhyun berjalan menuju ruang tengah, menghidupkan lampu, dan melihat siapa gerangan orang itu.

"Kibum?"

"Oh, Kyu. Kau belum tidur?" sapa Kibum yang sama-sama terkejut. Namja dingin itu mengenakan jaket putih dipadukan dengan jeans hitam. Kibum mendekati Kyuhyun dan memberi kecupan ringan didahi nya. Kemudian duduk diatas sofa.

"Kemarilah Kyu." Kibum menepuk pahanya, memberi intrupsi agar Kyuhyun duduk dipangkuannya. Kyuhyun tanpa ragu duduk dipangkuan Kibum, dia memang terbiasa duduk disana.

"Kau selalu tidak mengabari kapan pulang." Rajuk Kyuhyun. Jari lentiknya membuka jaket tebal Kibum, meletakkannya disembarang tempat. Sekarang Kibum hanya memakai kaos abu-abu tebal.

"Mian. Aku selalu ingin memberi kejutan padamu, Kyu." Kibum menempelkan ujung hidungnya pada ujung hidung Kyuhyun, lantas menggesek-geseknya ke kiri dan ke kanan. Kyuhyun tertawa geli. Hidung Kibum terasa sangat dingin.

"Di luar sangat dingin eoh."

"Aku suka dingin."

"Cih, dasar namja es." Ejek Kyuhyun.

"Aku memang suka dingin." Keukeuh Kibum dengan nada datarnya. Kyuhyun mendengus kesal. Dia menyentil dahi Kibum pelan, sekali-kali Kyuhyun ingin meniru perbuatan Kibum padanya.

"Seharusnya kau berkata, 'Kan ada kau yang menghangatkanku' atau 'Dengan keberadaanmu disampingku, aku akan selalu merasa hangat'. Tadi waktunya sudah tepat kau menggoda ku, Kim Kibum." Jelas Kyuhyun sesuai pikirannya. Dia memang tidak menyukai keromantisan tapi kalau Kibum-dia sangat keterlaluan datarnya.

Kibum tertawa lepas.

Namjachingu nya yang manis ini memang sangat lucu dan menggemaskan. Berhasil membuat dirinya tertawa murni bukan akting.

"Aku tidak suka pakai kata, bagaimana jika tindakan." Pegangan Kibum dipinggang Kyuhyun turun ke bawah dan meremas bokong namja evil itu.

Kyuhyun menggigit bibirnya-menahan desahan. "Aku tidak mau ketika kita bertemu melakukan itu Kibum. Kau sungguh menyebalkan! Melakukan itu bukanlah yang terpenting dari sebuah hubungan. Atau jangan-jangan, kau hanya menyukai tubuhku?"

Kibum mengecup kilat bibir Kyuhyun.

"Semakin lama kau semakin cerewet saja Kyu. Berhenti memikirkan yang tidak-tidak. 2 minggu lagi pernikahan kita."

"Yah, aku hanya khawatir." Kyuhyun menyembunyikan wajahnya didada bidang Kibum, menghirup aroma maskulin dari tubuh calon suaminya.

"Seharusnya aku yang khawatir." Bisik Kibum.

Kyuhyun mendongak, "Maksudmu?"

Lagi, Kibum mengecup kilat bibir Kyuhyun. Memberi rona merah dipipi gembilnya.

"Berdiri dulu Kyu, aku ingin mengambil sesuatu." Meski bingung Kyuhyun tetap berdiri. Memperhatikan Kibum yang membuka laptop. "Ada yang ingin ku tunjukkan padamu Kyu. Mendekatlah." Ujar Kibum.

Kyuhyun duduk dipangkuan Kibum lagi. Mereka sama-sama melihat ke arah monitor.

Ketika Kibum membuka suatu video, tampak video hitam putih yang memperlihatkan latar belakang dorm mereka tepatnya ruang tengah. Kyuhyun tahu ini jenis video CCTV.

Dalam video itu terekam aksi Kyuhyun yang membuang buku dan tingkahnya bersama Heechul tadi pagi. "Bagaimana bisa? Apa kau…" Kyuhyun menggantung ucapannya, dia melihat-lihat sudut dinding diruang tengah yang bisa mengambil gambar seperti di video. Mata Kyuhyun membulat ketika mata rabunnya menemukan mata kamera diatas.

"Kau yang melakukannya Kibum?"

Kibum mengangguk. "Tapi ke…" belum selesai protes-an Kyuhyun, sebuah kecupan ringan diterimanya dibibir. "Yakk! Aku belum sel…" lagi. Kibum mengecup bibir Kyuhyun. Ekor mata Kibum menginterupsi calon istrinya agar fokus ke monitor lagi. Kyuhyun menghela nafas.

"Kau memang ajaib Bum." Gumamnya.

Kibum memutar video lagi, hingga dimenit kesekian saat Heechul mengusap rambut Kyuhyun, video dijeda. "Lihat, Heechul melakukan skinship kepadamu disini." Jelas Kibum. "Mengusap rambut itu biasa Bum." Malas Kyuhyun. Terkadang namjachingunya sangat berlebihan.

"Biasa bagi hyung yang lain. Tidak untuk sejenis iblis Heechul. Kau tahu, dia hanya mengusap kepala orang yang dia sukai."

"Benarkah?" Kyuhyun menaikkan sebelah alisnya, menuntut akan kebenaran ucapan Kibum. Kibum mengangguk pasti. Kyuhyun berpikir sejenak. "Berarti dia menyukaimu? Heechul hyung tidak hanya mengusap rambutmu juga sering mencium pipimu. Bahkan dia memberi nama anjingnya Heebum. Atau Heechul hyung mencintaimu?"

"Itu dulu Kyu. Kita beralih ke video lainnya saja." elak Kibum. Kyuhyun berdecih tidak senang. "Selalu mengalihkan pembicaraan." Desis Kyuhyun yang tidak ditanggapi Kibum.

Kibum membuka video lainnya.

Sama seperti video jenis CCTV, namun latar belakangnya adalah ruang televisi. "Kau meletakkan kamera juga disana?" tanya Kyuhyun antusias. Kibum mengangguk. "Dimana-mana." Jawabnya singkat.

"Dimana-mana?" ulang Kyuhyun. "Dikamar ku juga? Kamar hyungdeul juga?"

"Hanya kamarmu."

"MWO? Jadi, kau merekam aku sewaktu telanjang! Kau merekam segala aktivitas aneh ku dikamar?! YAKK! Dasar pervert! HAPUS ITU KIM KIBUM!" jerit Kyuhyun histeris. Dengan kekuatan lumayan penuh, dia memukul-mukul kepala juga tubuh Kibum.

"Sssstttt…" setelah tindakan brutal Kyuhyun terhenti karena Kyuhyun sendiri yang kelelahan, Kibum mengelus pipi Kyuhyun lembut. "Sakit Kyu." Keluhnya setelah aksi Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun jadi merasa bersalah, "Kenapa kau tidak melawan daritadi eoh?!" bentaknya.

"Itu memang salahku."

"Selain dingin kau sangat menjunjung tinggi benar dan salah, Kibum ku yang penuh kedataran."

"Kita lanjut videonya saja nde." Bujuk Kibum to the point. "Ya. Ya. Ya." Kyuhyun mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya tanda menyerah.

Disana terekam tingkah hiperaktif Kyuhyun, yang tidak melepas atensinya dari ponsel.

"Kau kenapa?" tanya Kibum.

Kyuhyun menunduk malu, "I-itu, aku menemukan Fanfic kita lagi." Lirihnya. Kibum mengusap rambut Kyuhyun. "Kau sangat suka membacanya nde?"

"Baiklah, kita lanjut videonya." Sambung Kibum.

"Bisa kau jelaskan situasi ini Kyu?" Kyuhyun menatap bingung Kibum, "Maksudnya?"

"Lihat. Donghae dan kau sangat dekat disini."

"Yak! Kim Kibum. Jadi kau merekam kegiatan ku untuk melihat aku dan para hyung! Aku dan Donghae hyung sedang menonton Shinee Hello Baby. Videonya tidak bagus, makanya Donghae hyung seperti itu. Yang kita bahas tidak penting sekali!" marah Kyuhyun mulai kesal dengan tingkah kekasihnya yang sangat-sangat overproktektif.

Tanduk ke-evil-an nya mulai mencuat lagi.

Sayangnya tidak berpengaruh kepada Kibum, api amarah Kyuhyun hilang begitu saja akibat es yang tertanam abadi ditubuh Kibum.

Bila ini anime mungkin saja ada api yang keluar dari tubuh Kyuhyun dan musnah ketika mengenai tubuh Kibum yang mengeluarkan asap es.

"Okay, aku sedang tidak ingin bertengkar denganmu Kyu. Lalu, tadi sore kau kemana?" tanya Kibum. Namun dihatinya sudah tersusun jelas rangkaian rencana untuk hyung ikannya-Donghae.

Kyuhyun menghela lagi. Sekesal apapun dia tidak akan pernah mempan buat Kibum. Jadi, lebih baik mengalah.

"TVQX selesai tour dari Inggris. Changmin Ha-Nya mengajak ketemuan. Kami makan jjamyeon di Sungai Han lalu pulang." Jelas Kyuhyun yang tahu pasti kecemburuan gila Kibum.

"Hanya itu?" ragu Kibum. Kyuhyun tidak membalas lagi tetapi tatapan tajamnya membuat Kibum bungkam-tidak protes.

"Okay, kalau begitu kita langsung melihat rekaman malam ini saja. Kebetulan aku belum melihatnya."

Kyuhyun membatin, 'Malam ini?'. Otak Evilnya bekerja keras mengingat kegiatannya bersama para hyung dan… Siwon!

Kibum tidak boleh melihat Siwon yang tidur dipangkuannya, dia takut memprediksi kejadian yang akan datang.

"Yak! Aku sudah mengantuk! Antarkan aku ke kamar sekarang Kibum! Jika tidak, kau tidak mau menikah denganmu!"

"Ta…"

"Tidak ada tapi-tapian Kim Kibum! PALLI! Dan aku tidak mau tahu, besok semua kamera harus kau lepaskan. Kau benar-benar seperti Psikopat jika begitu! Apa kau segitu tidak percayanya, eoh?"

"Baik. Baik. Aku percaya padamu Kim Kyuhyun, Jja. Kita ke kamar." Kibum menutup laptopnya dan menyimpannya kembali, sedikit kesusahan karena Kyuhyun tidak mau lepas dari pangkuannya. Akhirnya Kibum menggendong Kyuhyun ala koala sampai ke kamar.

Membaringkan tubuh berisi Kyuhyun ke atas kasur dan ikut merebahkan dirinya disamping Kyuhyun.

"Tidurlah Kyu."

Kyuhyun yang berada dibawah Kibum, memeluk pinggang kekasihnya itu erat. Membenamkan wajahnya.

"Poppo…" bisik Kyuhyun.

"Nde?"

"Kau tidak memberiku poppo lagi Kim Kibum!" kesal Kyuhyun mendongakkan kepalanya. Kibum tertawa renyah. "Tentu saja akan ku berikan."

Cium dahi.

Cium kedua pipi.

Cium hidung dan sedikit menyentilnya.

Cium bibir dalam-dalam. Ah… ciuman yang sangat manis.

Kyuhyun pun menuju alam mimpinya yang dipastikan bertemu Kibum lagi. Usapan Kibum yang tak henti mengelus rambut Kyuhyun membuat tidur kekasihnya itu semakin nyaman.

Setelah memastikan Kyuhyun benar-benar tertidur, Kibum membuka matanya.

Yakinlah, namja es itu tidak akan pernah benar-benar tertidur.

Kibum beranjak perlahan, tujuannya kembali menuju ruang tamu. Membuka laptop dan menonton rekaman terakhir. Tingkah Kyuhyun tadi sangat mudah ditebak, namja chubbynya itu pasti menyembunyikan sesuatu.

Kibum mulai menonton, belum 2 menit, suara namja yang memanggil dirinya dari belakang mengalihkan perhatiannya.

"Sungmin hyung?" namja yang menyapa dia tadi mendekati Kibum, sebuah gelas berisi susu ada ditangannya. "Hyung terbangun dan ingin susu. Kapan kau datang?" Sungmin mengambil tempat disebelah Kibum.

"Eum, mungkin jam 12 tadi hyung."

"Kau tidak pernah datang normal." Sungmin berdecak sendiri. Perhatiannya tertuju kepada laptop Kibum yang menampilkan ruang tengah mereka, dimana disana ada Siwon dan Kyuhyun.

"Ini…"

"Ah, aku memasang kamera untuk mengawasi Kyuhyun, hyung."

"MWO?!" jerit Sungmin. "Kau berlebihan Bum."

"Aku hanya tidak menyukai namja-namja yang melakukan skinship berlebihan kepada Kyuhyun." jawab Kibum datar. Sungmin yang melihat Kibum akan melanjutkan tontonannya segera menepis tangan Kibum kasar.

"Hyung…"

Sungmin salah tingkah. Apa yang harus dia katakan, dan video itu, Kibum tidak boleh melihat kelanjutannya. Sungmin memutar otak-mencari cara.

"Hyung mendengar lenguhan Kyuhyun, mungkin dia terbangun, cepat ke sana, nanti dia marah kepadamu." Ucap Sungmin meyakinkan.

"Benarkah?" Kibum yang susah dibohongi belum beranjak juga tapi dorongan Sungmin yang cukup kuat memaksa dia menuruti kata hyungnya. "Arasseo."

Sungmin bernafas lega melihat punggung Kibum yang hilang dibalik belokan. Cepat-cepat tangan Sungmin mengambil alih laptop Kibum dan menghapus video itu. Namun, bukan terhapus tapi tulisan peringatan yang tidak dibisakan nya video itu dihapuslah yang Sungmin dapat.

Tidak menyerah, Sungmin mencoba menghapus video itu.

"Kau tidak akan bisa menghapusnya hyung. Aku tahu Siwon hyung tidur dipangkuan Kyuhyun, benar?"

"WAAAA!" teriak Sungmin. Suara Kibum yang berat tepat sekali berada disampingnya.

"Se… sejak kapan kau datang?" gugup Sungmin.

"Tidurlah hyung. Aku tidak apa. Karena mulai besok, aku akan membawa Kyuhyun ke apartemen ku. Kyuhyun tidak tidur disini lagi." Kibum membawa laptopnya dan menutupnya.

"Kyuhyun tidak disini lagi…" sedih Sungmin.

"Dia juga pasti sering berkunjung hyung."

"Yah… memang itu yang terbaik. Jadi, kau sudah melihat videonya?"

"Belum, tadi aku hanya menerka. Tapi sepertinya itu benar ya? Siwon hyung harus masuk daftar lagi. Untuk terakhir-mungkin." Balas Kibum acuh. Dia tidak tahu Sungmin didepannya sudah merinding.

"Dan terimakasih sudah menjaga Kyuhyun, hyung." Kibum dan Sungmin saling balas senyum cukup lama hingga…

"Kim Kibum!" panggil Kyuhyun dari kamar.

"Kyuhyun benar bangun hyung?" tatap Kibum horor ke arah Sungmin.

"Sepertinya."

Kibum berlari menuju kamarnya, tidak menghiraukan tas laptopnya yang dia banting ke lantai. Sungmin mengusap dada, meredakan jantungnya yang berolahraga tengah malam.

"Astaga! Dia segitu takutnya mendengar Kyuhyun bangun." Ucap Sungmin.

-END-

**Note :**

Ide yang tiba-tiba nyangkut. Dan ending yang tidak elit. Karena ide untuk ending sebelumnya sangat banyak.

Beri Review nde^^

Agar Author lebih semangat buatnya!

Habis… FF yang Lumin sedikit komentar. Jadi untuk FF yang itu dipending dulu.

Thank's For Reading^^


	5. Chapter 5

**I Want You**

**Summary : Nyonya Kim kesepian, suami bekerja, anak satu-satunya juga gila kerja. Sama saja dengan tidak punya anak. Kibum disuruh memilih, menikah segera atau mengadopsi anak buat nyonya Kim-yang pasti menjadi adik Kibum. Pilih yang baik nde, uri Kibumie! [KIHYUN/YAOI]**

**Disclaimer : Always Same.**

**Warning : Typo(s) de el el**

**Cerita murni punya saya yang dikerjakan dalam waktu 30 menit.**

**Ini adalah sekumpulan one shoot dan drabble yang tidak berhubungan satu sama lain.**

**/ENJOY/**

**No BASH! NO PLAGIAT! NO… NO…!**

**I Want You**

**Present**

Pintu diketuk dari luar, yeoja berpakaian resmi kantor yang sangat pas atau bisa dibilang ketat, menunggu respon dari dalam. "Masuk." Yeoja itu tersenyum. Selalu mendengar suara sajangnim nya yang berat membuat tubuhnya panas, apalagi sajangnim tampan itu jarang sekali mengeluarkan suaranya.

"Sajangnim, 10 menit lagi rapat." Ujar yeoja itu bersikap sopan. Dia sengaja menunduk dalam didepan namja yang dipanggil sajangnim, niatnya agar belahan dadanya terlihat.

Sayang sekali, namja irit bicara itu sudah kebal dengan sikap para yeoja disekelilingnya. Telefon dimeja namja itu berdering. Dia segera mengangkat.

"Kim Kibum." Sebutnya.

_"__Aku tahu anak es. Yak! Sekarang kau cepat kesini. Eomma ingin berbicara padamu." _Kibum sampai harus menjauhkan gagang telefon akibat suara eommanya yang dibatas wajar.

"Eomma. Aku ada rap…"

_"__Aishhh… jinjja. Aku tidak perduli! 5 menit! Jika tidak eomma akan pergi! PALLI!" _sela sang eomma. Tidak lama kemudian suara 'tutt… tutt… tutt…' menyudahi percakapan mereka. Kibum mendengus kesal. Bukan sekali atau dua kali, eommanya terus menerus menarik perhatiannya agar bisa pulang atau setidaknya mengobrol lama.

Kibum memijat pelipisnya. Dia tidak kesal. Memang, dia paham eommanya sangat kesepian dirumah. Appanya juga belum memilih pensiun.

"Ada apa sajangnim?" tanya yeoja yang berstatus sekretaris Kibum-bername tag Geum Joong.

"Suruh Lee Donghae menggantikan ku. Tidak ada bantahan, Geum Joong." Pesan Kibum sebelum akhirnya pergi meninggalkan ruang kerjanya. Geum Joong membungkuk dalam mengantarkan kepergian sang bos.

"Huh! Apa nyonya Kim tidak bisa satu hari saja tidak mengganggu." Umpat Geum Joong.

I Want You

"KIBUM!" teriak nyonya Kim begitu melihat kedatangan anaknya. Yeoja paruh baya itu langsung menerjang tubuh tegap Kibum, bergelantungan di leher anaknya. "Eomma, kau berlebihan." Sahut Kibum datar.

Nyonya Kim melepaskan pelukannya, merengut kesal. "Eommakan rindu padamu Es!" rutuknya. Kibum mencium kilat pipi eommanya, "Aku bukan es eomma. Jadi, ada apa?" tanyanya to the point.

"Duduklah dulu! Kau tidak boleh pergi ke kantor lagi. Arachi!" nyonya Kim melenggang masuk ke ruang keluarga diikuti oleh Kibum. Mereka berdua duduk di atas sofa saling berhadapan.

"Seperti yang kau tahu, eomma sangat kesepian. Jadi, eomma punya dua pilihan yang harus kau pilih. Tidak ada Penolakan!" Kibum mengangguk pasrah. Dia juga tidak pernah berniat menolak permintaan sang eomma, seaneh apapun itu.

"Pilihan pertama. Kau segera menikah. Pilihan kedua. Adopsi anak buat eomma!"

"Mwo?" untuk pilihan pertama-sudah biasa. Kibum selalu mengulurnya. Tapi, pilihan kedua? "Aku sudah 27 tahun eomma. Tidak mungkin mempunyai adik." Jelasnya. Nyonya Kim menggeleng cepat. "Kalau begitu menikah!"

"Baik. Aku akan menuruti pilihan kedua saja." putus Kibum. Dia bersikukuh tidak mau segera menikah, Kibum mempunyai suatu keyakinan, ketidakpercayaan terhadap hubungan pernikahan. Sebab dia melihat yeoja-yeoja disekitarnya yang selalu membuat perutnya mual.

"MWO? Kau lebih memilih mengadopsi daripada membuat dengan istrimu nanti? BAIK. BAIK. Jika itu keputusanmu. Maka, sekarang juga kau pergi ke Panti Asuhan dan dapatkan anak buat eomma. SEKARANG!" nyonya Kim mendorong-dorong tubuh Kibum agar segera keluar. Tidak lupa menitipkan alamat Panti Asuhan yang pernah dikunjunginya dalam acara sosialisasi beberapa waktu lalu.

"Segera kembali." Ingat nyonya Kim.

Kibum memasuki mobilnya, melaju dengan kecepatan sedang. Sepanjang perjalanan merutuki tingkah eommanya yang aneh bin ajaib. Dan tidak tertebak pastinya. Kibum tidak punya pilihan lagi, selain mengabulkan yang satu ini.

**I Want You**

Hari Minggu adalah hari libur atau kebebasan bagi setiap siswa sekolah. Mereka pasti menghabiskan waktu dengan bermain sepanjang hari atau juga ada yang tidur. Termasuk Kyuhyun, siswa kelas X. Memilih bermain PSP disepanjang hari daripada menerima ajakan Changmin, teman tetangga sebelahnya, mengunjungi panti asuhan nyonya Shim-ibunya Changmin.

"Kau tidak keluar Kyu?" tanya nyonya Cho-ibunya Kyuhyun begitu melihat anaknya masih setia diatas sofa meski hari sudah siang.

"Malas eomma." Jawab Kyu cuek. Nyonya Cho meletakkan belanjaan nya kasar. Berkacak pinggang melihat kemalasan tingkat dewa Kyuhyun. Ditambah, saat pergi ke pasar tadi pagi nyonya Shim memberitahu bahwa siang ini anaknya Changmin akan mengunjungi panti asuhan mereka. Pasti Kyuhyun juga diajak, tapi anak malas itu menolak.

SRETTT

Nyonya Cho mengambil paksa PSP Kyuhyun tanpa persiapan dahulu dari siempunya PSP. Sehingga sekarang PSP itu murni ditangan nyonya Cho.

"YAKK! Eomma, kembalikan!" teriak Kyuhyun panik.

"ANIYA! YAK! Kau berteriak pada eomma mu eoh?!" balas nyonya Cho tidak kalah sengit.

Kyuhyun merengut, menghentak-hentakkan kakinya kasar. Merengek-rengek seperti anak kecil. "Kembalikan! Kembalikan!"

"Hentikan Kyu! Kau harus bersikap dewasa. Sekarang, kau harus pergi bersama Changmin jika tidak PSP dan semua kaset game mu eomma sumbangkan ke Panti Asuhan!" ancam nyonya Cho yang seratus persen berhasil. Rengekan Kyuhyun berhenti digantikan tatapan takut yang berlebihan.

"Nde. Nde. Aku pergi, jangan disumbangkan eomma!" Kyuhyun berlari terbirit-birit menuju kamarnya untuk bersiap-siap.

**I Want You**

Kibum memasuki halaman Panti Asuhan yang direkomendasikan oleh eommanya. Tersenyum tulus saat melihat beberapa anak kecil berlari-larian dihalaman, tertawa lepas. Kibum melangkah ke dalam. Mencari siapa gerangan pemilik Panti ini.

"Annyeong haseyo. Kim Kibum imnida." Kibum memperkenalkan diri begitu dirinya bertemu seorang yeoja tua yang sedang memberi nasehat kepada anak asuhnya. "Ooo… Nde. Kau bisa memanggilku Jaehyun ahjumma. Ada apa Kibum-ssi?" tanya yeoja itu.

"Aku ingin mengadopsi salah satu anak disini. Ibuku, Kim Seohyun yang berencana mengadopsinya." Jaehyun berjalan menuju kantornya, sedikit terkejut mendengar sebuah nama yang tidak asing lagi.

"Kim Seohyun? Aa… dia yeoja yang sangat baik. Donatur terbesar dipanti ini. Kau anaknya?" Kibum mengangguk. "Kenapa dia ingin mengadopsi anak?" heran Jaehyun.

"Eum, soal itu. Eomma merasa kesepian." Jawab Kibum canggung.

"Aigoo… jadi benar apa yang dia katakan tentang mu? Ya sudah, kau lihat saja dulu anak-anak disini. Kebetulan ini waktu bermain mereka. Jika ketemu, kau katakan saja padaku, nde."

Kibum mengangguk, dia membungkuk dalam sebelum meninggalkan ruangan.

**I Want You**

Sesampainya didepan gedung panti asuhan, Changmin menepuk bahu Kyuhyun cukup keras, menyadarkan teman semasa kecilnya itu untuk bangun. Mata Kyuhyun yang merah sehabis tidur, mengerjap beberapa kali. Lalu, melayangkan tatapan kesal kepada Changmin.

"Cepat turun, atau kau mau kehabisan oksigen di mobil." Changmin segera turun.

Dengan malas Kyuhyun mengikuti langkah Changmin, sedikit risih melihat anak-anak yang bermain heboh didepannya. "Berisik sekali." Umpatnya.

Changmin terus masuk ke dalam, mengunjungi kantor dari pengurus panti. Menyampaikan berita yang dititip ibunya. "Kau tunggu saja disana, diruang bermain. Aku ada urusan sebentar." Pesan Changmin. Kyuhyun mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya, menyuruh Changmin pergi saja.

Kyuhyun melangkah ke ruang bermain, disini sangat banyak anak-anak. Tapi tidak terlalu ribut, karena masing-masing serius bermain susun rumah yang Kyuhyun anggap sangat membosankan.

Mata karamel Kyuhyun menjelajahi barang-barang yang ada diruangan itu, sampai akhirnya dia menemukan rubik yang terletak diatas meja kecil. Kyuhyun tersenyum senang. Dia mempunyai permainan juga setelah eommanya masih menahan ponsel dan PSP miliknya.

Kyuhyun meraih rubik itu, dan mulai memutar-mutarnya sesuai pola yang telah dia pelajari. Larut dalam permainannya, tanpa sadar anak-anak yang berada disekitarnya mulai tertarik dengan kegiatan namja putih pucat itu.

Anak-anak itu mengerubungi Kyuhyun, menatap tangan terampil Kyuhyun antusias. Kyuhyun yang sadar tengah menjadi pusat perhatian, memberhentikan sejenak permainannya. Menatap bingung anak-anak kecil itu.

"Hyung! Kau sangat keren bisa memainkan itu!" seru bocah laki-laki bermata bulat.

"Nde! Oppa Daebakk! Chen saja tidak bisa." Tunjuk bocak perempuan itu kepada bocah laki-laki berpipi tirus disebelahnya.

Kyuhyun yang mendengar pujian atas dirinya, tersenyum lebar. "Tentu saja!" ucap Kyuhyun bangga. Namja Evil yang terkenal tidak pernah akrab dengan anak kecil itu, mulai memperkenalkan tekhnik bermain rubik kepada bocah-bocah itu. Mengajarkannya perlahan dan antusias.

**I Want You**

Kibum berjalan mengitari halaman depan dan belakang panti asuhan. Memperhatikan anak kecil yang ada disana. Tapi, tidak ada satupun yang menarik. Kibum tidak terlalu pandai dalam hal anak kecil.

Bosan diluar, Kibum memutuskan masuk ke dalam. Manatahu ada anak kecil terselip yang menarik hati.

Dia berpikir bahwa ini sama dengan ajang mencari pasangan.

**I Want You**

Kibum sampai keruangan yang seperti ruangan bermain karena banyaknya mainan berserakan dilantai. Tertarik dengan sekumpulan anak-anak yang duduk melingkari seseorang. Kibum melihat sesosok yang menjadi pusat perhatian, namja berambut ikal, bermata bulat, yang lihai bermain rubik. Tertarik. Kibum sangat tertarik.

Jaehyun ahjumma mendekati Kibum, dia penasaran, apa yang membuat namja dingin-seperti yang sering diucapkan nyonya Kim, berdiri cukup lama memperhatikan sesuatu.

"Kau melihat apa?" tegur Jaehyun.

"O." Kibum menoleh, tersenyum hangat kepada yeoja paruh baya itu. "Sepertinya aku sudah mendapatkannya, ahjumma." Jawab Kibum tidak melepas perhatiannya ke arah kumpulan itu.

Jaehyun ikut memperhatikan, meneliti siapa gerangan yang dipilih Kibum dari anak-anak kecil itu. Xiumin? Bocah perempuan berpipi bulat. Chen? Bocah laki-laki berpipi tirus. Kyungsoo? Bocah laki-laki bermata bulat? Atau siapa?

"Yang mana?" tanya Jaehyun antusias.

"Itu." Kibum menunjuk tepat ke arah namja yang sedang bermain rubik, namja yang bertubuh lebih besar daripada yang lain. Tentu saja, dia sudah berusia 17 tahun.

"E?" bingung Jaehyun, merasa tidak yakin dengan yang dilihatnya. Setahu dirinya itu adalah teman yang dibawa Changmin tadi. "Namja yang bermain rubik itu?" tanya Jaehyun memastikan.

Kibum mengangguk pasti.

"Tapi, dia bukan anak panti Kibum. Dia temannya Changmin. Changmin adalah anak pemilik panti asuhan ini, kalau tidak salah, nama temannya itu Kyuhyun." jelas Jaehyun.

Kibum manggut-manggut. Dia juga tidak bodoh, dia sadar namja manis itu bukan anak panti. Karena, niatan Kibum sesunggunya sudah melenceng dari perintah eommanya.

"Tapi, aku memilih dia. Kyuhyun." tegas Kibum.

Jaehyun jadi tambah bingung. "Dia bukan anak yatim Kibum. Kau tidak bisa memilihnya."

"Bisa minta perhatiannya sebentar?" Kibum bersuara, serentak semua kepala disana menoleh kepadanya. Menatap bingung seorang namja tampan berjas formal berdiri disana. Termasuk namja bernama Kyuhyun.

"Ahjumma, tolong umumkan pada mereka, aku ingin mengadopsi salah satu diantara mereka." Bisik Kibum ditelinga Jaehyun. Keberaniannya saat berbicara tadi hilang sudah, tatapan bingung menuntut yang dilayangkan anak-anak kecil itu sekaligus namja manis yang disukainya, membuat Kibum gugup. Padahal, setajam apapun tatapan relasinya, tidak mempan buat seorang Kim Kibum yang dingin.

Jaehyun yang masih dalam mode bingung mengikuti saja apa yang diminta Kibum.

"Anak-anak. Hyung atau oppa tampan ini ingin mengadopsi salah satu diantara kalian. Jadi, tolong perkenalkan diri masing-masing nde." Perintah Jaehyun lembut. Anak-anak kecil itu tampak gembira. Mereka saling tatap dan berteriak senang.

Kyuhyun tidak tahu bersikap bagaimana saat anak kecil itu mulai berdiri berjajar. Dengan canggung, Kyuhyun ikut berdiri dibelakang mereka. Yah, dia merasa tidak sopan saja. Meski evil tapi Kyuhyun punya insting sopan tersendiri.

Kibum menyeringai melihat targetnya ikut berdiri canggung.

"Kim Minseok imnida…" ucap Xiumin riang.

"Chen! Hyung panggil aku Chen saja!" giliran Chen yang percaya diri.

"Do Kyungsoo." Ujar bocah bermata bulat kalem.

Kibum mengangguk-angguk saja mendengar nama anak kecil itu masing-masing, sesekali dia tersenyum tipis.

Semua sudah memperkenalkan diri, namun, Kibum belum buka suara. Yang lain jadi semakin bingung. "Kibum…" tegur Jaehyun.

"Kau. Perkenalkan dirimu." Tunjuk Kibum kepada Kyuhyun.

"Naega?" Kyuhyun menunjuk dirinya sendiri. Kibum mengangguk. Walaupun bingung tapi Kyuhyun tetap memperkenalkan diri. "Cho Kyuhyun."

"Aku memilih Kyuhyun, ahjumma."

"MWOOO?!" jerit Jaehyun dan Kyuhyun bersamaan. Kyuhyun membeku ditempat, banyak kalimat yang ingin dia lontarkan, tapi semua tercekat ditenggorokan, hingga ekspresi wajahnya lah yang memperlihatkan segala ketidakpercayaannya, 'Are You Crazy?'

"Kibum. Ahjumma sudah bilang, kau tidak bisa…" Ucapan Jaehyun berhenti saat melihat Kibum melangkah mendekati Kyuhyun. Anak-anak kecil itu langsung memberi jalan kepada nya.

Setelahnya Kibum memberi senyum mematikan kepada Kyuhyun, lalu turun kebawah, menjadikan lututnya sebagai penopang.

"Kyuhyun, apa kau mempunyai pilihan anak kecil disini yang bisa kita adopsi?"

Kyuhyun menatap ke bawah, menatap mata kelam Kibum dengan mulut setengah terbuka. Posenya bagai namja yang akan melamar seorang gadis, tapi, Kita? Apa pendengaran Kyuhyun semakin bermasalah setelah operasi itu?

"Maaf ahjussi, anda salah orang." Akhirnya Kyuhyun mendapatkan kembali nyawanya setelah melayang terpisah-pisah akibat kaget yang berlebihan. Kyuhyun akan berjalan pergi sebelum tangan Kibum menahan pergelangan tangannya.

"Kyu, bagaimana bisa kau pergi setelah suamimu bertanya tentang anak kita kelak?"

"YAKK! Apa kau gila?" hardik Kyuhyun. Tangannya tidak lepas juga dari genggaman Kibum yang begitu kuat.

"Kyu berhenti membentak. Karena aku memilihmu. Ahjumma…!" panggil Kibum.

Jaehyun yang menyaksikan adegan entah-apa-itu hanya bisa menyahut panggilan Kibum. "Nde?"

"Mungkin aku akan kembali ke sini, untuk sekarang aku sudah mendapatkan pilihan. Gamsahamida." Kibum berdiri dari pose bersimpuhnya, menarik pinggang ramping Kyuhyun, mengangkat kaki jenjang Kyuhyun sehingga tubuh ringan Kyuhyun berada dipegangannya seutuhnya.

"Jja. Kita pergi. Eomma ku sedang menunggu menantunya."

"EOMMMAAAA!" teriak Kyuhyun.

**-END-**

Note :

Jiahhahahahha… ide abal-abal. Pengetikan dilakukan disekolah loh. Ah iya, aku lupa nulis di note yang chap sebelumnya, Video Shinee itu memang kenyataan. Itu adalah keluhan author yang tiba-tiba dari situ mendapat ide cerita gila lagi.

Tetap REVIEW nde.

Kalau mau cerita yang ini mempunyai sequel dichap berikutnya.

Ide memang banyak dan bisa datang kapan saja. Tapi, kan sedih juga banyak yang ngeliat tapi yang review sedikit.

TOLONG REVIEW NDE.

Balasan review-an kalian belum bisa author balas. Wi-fi terbatas.

Cukup sekian, dan terima kasih.

Lullabydick.


	6. Chapter 6

**I Want You 2**

Cast : Kyuhyun, Kibum, Changmin.

Summary : Aku hanya seorang siswa biasa yang mengabdikan diri demi game. Semua berubah karena ahjussi pendek yang tiba-tiba memaksa ku untuk menikahinya dipanti asuhan Changmin. Demi Tuhan! Aku ini namja. Aku bukan gay. Apalagi penyuka yang tua! [KIHYUN]

Disclaimer : Author meminjam nama saja dan sedikit karakter mereka dari yang author lihat di video. Mereka seutuhnya punya diri masing-masing.

Warning : Typo(s), YAOI, Mpreg.

/ENJOY/

NO BASH! NO PLAGIAT! NO… NO…!

Di sini author memakai sudut pandang Kyuhyun. Karena sejujurnya author lebih suka pakai sudut pandang pertama. Bila ada yang tidak suka memakai sudut pandang ini, mohon beritahu dikotak review. Sebagai referensi author dalam menulis. Terima Kasih.

**I Want You 2**

**Present**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"EOMMMAAA!" aku menjerit-jerit heboh, menggeliatkan badanku yang berada dipegangan ahjussi mesum ini. Aku merasa ini akan sia-sia, dia terlalu kuat, atau badanku yang memang pada dasarnya ringan- kurus.

Ekor mataku melirik ke tempat pengurus panti ini, dia tidak bergerak barang seinchi dari tempat berdirinya. Sial. Apa sekarang aku dijual diam-diam!

"Duduk dan tenang." Perintah ahjussi yang memperkenalkan diri sebagai Kibum. Pintu mobil langsung dia kunci, mengeratkan seat bell punyaku. Aku tidak berusaha memberontak lagi. Tanganku sibuk bergerilya diatas layar ponsel- menghubungi eomma.

Nada tersambung belum cukup lama, ponsel ku sudah berpindah tangan kepada ahjussi itu. Sungguh sial, respon ku cukup lama untuk mengetahuinya.

"Kembalikan ahjussi." Aku berkata dingin.

"Setelah kau bertemu ibu ku." Jawabnya tidak kalah dingin.

Bagus! Niat baikku mengunjungi panti asuhan dibalas dengan kegilaan seorang ahjussi tampan. Aku mengakuinya. Dia tampan. Hanya orang buta yang tidak mengetahuinya.

"Kau menyukaiku ahjussi?" kataku acuh. Pemandangan diluar jendela lebih menarik untuk dilihat daripada wajah datarnya.

"Tentu saja. Kau manis dan menarik." Daguku ditarik oleh tangan panjangnya, lagi-lagi respon ku itu termasuk lambat. Sehingga sekarang kami saling bertatapan. Mata kelam yang dia miliki seolah menghisap jiwaku perlahan, masuk ke dalam dirinya yang terkesan misterius.

"Aku sangat tampan, bukan?" ujarnya narsis.

Aku menghempas tangan ahjussi kasar, menghela nafas panjang, menyadari tingkah bodohku yang terpesona oleh seorang namja. "Aku normal. Aku bukan gay." Kataku pelan. Aku mendengar kekehan dari dia. Jika aku jadi dia, aku juga akan tertawa. Dia baru saja mengetahui aku terpesona oleh nya.

"Aku juga bukan gay."

"Kau menyukai namja ahjussi." Ujarku malas.

"Tidak. Aku tidak menyukai perempuan ataupun laki-laki." Aku menoleh kepadanya, sedikit tersinggung dari perkataan ambigu ahjussi itu. Dia menganggap ku apa? Seolah mengetahui isi pikiranku, dia mengelus rambutku pelan. "Aku tidak perduli gender mu. Kau mempunyai sesuatu yang mampu menarik hati ku. Kau spesial. Dan yakinlah. Aku tidak akan melepasmu meski apapun yang terjadi. Apapun."

Aku tidak berusaha membalas lagi. Mengalihkan perhatian ke arah jalan. Dengan keadaan diam, aku bisa mendengar degup jantungku sendiri yang sangat kuat. Berharap saja ahjussi itu tidak mendengarnya. Aku malu sekaligus cemas. Mendengar kata cinta yang tidak penuh oleh angan-angan, kata cinta dari seorang namja.

**I Want You**

Aku duduk gusar. Tidak berani menatap langsung wajah yeoja paruh baya yang masih terkesan cantik itu didepanku- mata kelamnya seakan menguliti tubuhku saat ini.

"Eomma minta maaf telah mengasarimu, tolong, jangan melakukan hal bodoh Kibum. To-Long!" akhirnya setelah sekian lama berdiam diri- seusai Kibum yang melontarkan niatnya untuk menikahiku terucap. Yeoja paruh baya atau ibu Kibum angkat bicara.

"Aku tidak pernah bercanda. Aku menemukannya dipanti asuhan. Mungkin, jika aku tidak menikahinya, aku tidak akan pernah menikah eomma." Balas Kibum datar. Aku menarik-narik ujung baju ku kasar. Berusaha meredam rasa gugup yang berlebihan didepan yeoja itu.

Bersamaan, memberi paha Kibum cubitan keras. Dia berkata seolah aku adalah tunawisma yang tinggal dipanti asuhan. Itu sangat menyebalkan.

"Siapa namamu?"

"Cho Kyuhyun, eomma."

"Aku tidak bertanya padamu, Kim Kibum!" hardik ibu Kibum. Melihat sesuatu yang tidak mengenakkan, aku segera mengangkat wajah, dan menyiapkan diri menjawab pertanyaan yang pasti akan dilontarkan yeoja paruh baya itu.

"Cho Kyuhyun." aku menunduk dalam- bersikap sopan.

"Berapa usiamu?"

"17 tahun."

"Kalian 10 tahun berbeda? Aigo… kepalaku." Ibu Kibum memijat dahinya. Kibum ingin membantu tapi tangannya dihempas kasar. "Jangan pegang aku bocah." Desisnya.

"Kau masih sekolah?"

"Tentu saja."

"Lalu, kau ingin menikah dengan dia?" tunjuk yeoja itu pada anaknya. Aku melihat Kibum sebentar. Dia tidak menoleh sedikitpun ke arahku. Kemudian, aku menggeleng. Ini hal tergila yang pernah aku alami dan ini tidak akan lama, aku harus menyudahi kegilaan ini.

"Aku bukan gay, aku punya kekasih. Ahjussi ini saja yang memaksa ku."

"MWO?! Kenapa kau diam saja?" suara ibu Kibum meninggi. Aku mengangkat bahu sebagai respon. Sejujurnya cukup terhibur dengan interaksi ibu-anak yang berbeda sifat ini. "Aku boleh pergi?" melihat tidak ada sahutan lagi, aku memberanikan diri pamit.

"Selangkah kau meninggalkan rumah ini tanpa aku, kau tidak akan selamat bocah." –Hell! Ahjussi gila ini berani memberikan tatapan mematikan nya kepadaku, yang berhasil membuat tubuhku merinding hebat. Siapa juga yang tidak takut mendengar ancaman dari wajah datar dingin itu?

"KIBUM! Berhenti bermain-main. Lebih baik, kau antar Kyuhyun pulang setelah itu kau kembali ke kantor. Eomma berjanji tidak akan memaksamu menikah lagi." Aku melirik sedikit ke tempat Kibum, ingin melihat ekspresi ahjussi dingin itu. Tetap saja datar. Tapi, cukup membahagiakan. Dia mengangguk.

"Ayo." Ajak ahjussi itu.

Aku mengangguk. Membungkuk dalam kepada ibu Kibum. "Maafkan Kibum nde." Bisik yeoja itu. Aku mengangguk lagi, menorehkan senyum lebar. "Tidak apa." Wajah ke-ibu-annya menatapku lembut, berbeda saat situasi aneh tadi. Tangan lentiknya mengusap pipiku. "Seandainya kau yeoja, eomma akan senang menikahkan kalian. Kau sangat manis Kyu, sikapmu juga. Eomma selalu kesepian sendiri dirumah, oleh karena itu eomma menyuruh Kibum mengadopsi anak lagi. Apalagi anak itu tidak percaya akan pernikahan." Yeoja paruh baya itu menatap sendu punggung Kibum yang berdiri diambang pintu.

Aku turut prihatin. Sedikit banyaknya aku bisa tahu bagaimana perasaan yeoja ini. Ahjussi gila itu memanglah dingin, dari awal perkenalan.

"Mungkin, aku akan datang ke sini lagi ahjumma." Aku berkata sekenanya. Tidak sungguh-sungguh. Aku tidak sepenuhnya kasihan kepada keluarga ahjussi itu.

"Benarkah? Gomawo Kyu. Panggil Eomma saja nde." Aku mengangguk. "Nde. Eomma."

Aku melangkah mendekati Kibum. Menyenggol bahunya kasar, memberi tatapan 'antarkan aku sekarang ahjussi' kepadanya.

"Kami pergi eomma." Pamit Kibum. Untuk terakhir kali aku melambai kepada ibu Kibum. Lalu masuk ke dalam mobil.

"Manis sekali. Aku senang mengetahui eomma menyukaimu, mungkin, kita akan lebih mudah mendapat restu untuk ke depannya." Aku melengos.

"Terserah kau sajalah." Kepalaku bersandar pada bangku mobil. Memejamkan mata erat. Berucap dalam hati berkali-kali, setelah ini akan kembali normal, setelah ini akan kembali normal. Pergi ke sekolah besok pagi, bertemu kekasih manisku, bertanding game dengan Changmin. Ya. Pasti.

"Kita makan dulu?" aku mendengar ajakan Kibum lagi. "Tidak ahjussi. Antarkan saja aku pulang, rumahku dikomplek G.M.S blok B nomor 17." Setelahnya tidak ada sahutan dari ahjussi itu lagi.

**I Want You**

"Aku pulang." Seruku saat memasuki rumah. Eomma menghampiriku, dahinya merengut. "Kau tidak pulang dengan Changmin?" aku melepas sepatu dan meletakkannya dirak. Mencium pipi eomma. Seperti kebiasaan anak kepada ibunya sehabis pergi.

"Tidak. Aku malas menceritakannya eomma. Hari ini cukup panjang dan melelahkan. Aku langsung tidur saja nde." Aku berjalan meninggalkan eomma, tidak memberi kesempatan yeoja cantik itu menanyakan apa-apa lagi. Tubuhku cukup lelah hari ini.

Dan aku harus segera tidur, untuk menghapus memori bodoh hari ini.

**I Want You 2**

Bangun kesiangan wajar bagiku. Makan sambil berdiri- juga sudah biasa. Berangkat sekolah dengan mobil Changmin- lebih biasa lagi. Dan sekarang, duduk dimobil ahjussi yang ku temui semalam. AARGGHHHH!

"Kenapa kau mendatangi aku lagi!"

"Aku sudah mengijinkan kau kepada pihak sekolah. Hari ini kita berkencan. Bukankah itu yang harus dilakukan sepasang kekasih?" –Huh! Kurasa ahjussi yang satu ini belum mengerti juga.

"Ahjussi. Aku rasa disini ada kesalah pahaman. Dengar. Aku Kyuhyun, siswa biasa kelas X yang baru menjalani masa High Schoolnya. Aku mempunyai kekasih, namanya Sooyoong. Aku sudah berjanji padanya untuk kencan sehabis pulang sekolah. Kesimpulannya, aku bukan gay. Jadi, turunkan aku sekarang. Lalu kita tidak bertemu lagi. Okay?" aku berusaha berkata sopan. Meskipun rasanya ingin sekali berteriak didepan wajah datar itu, memukul kepalanya, supaya kewarasan ahjussi gila itu kembali.

"Kita sudah sampai." Aku menggigit bibir keras. Ya Tuhan! Dia sangat menyebalkan!

"Ah, Kyu. Kau juga tidak menolak saat aku ajak. Kau belum tahu saja, sebenarnya hatimu menyukaiku, ehm, mungkin lebih."

Aku memukul dashboard mobil kuat, "SIAL!" umpatku.

"Tanganmu bisa sakit." tangan ku yang memukul dashboard dan memang terasa perih setelahnya, diusap ahjussi gila itu dan mengecupnya beberapa kali. "Sudah tidak sakit lagi kan?" aku membuang muka. PSP berharga ku, aku tersipu karena sikapnya! Aku bukan yeoja, Tolong!

"Sebaiknya pernikahan kita dipercepat, bukan begitu?"

Aku menghela nafas panjang, "Hah, terserah."

**I Want You 2**

"Kyu, kau darimana saja?" masih memakai apron, eomma dengan langkah tergesa menghampiriku yang baru datang. Di tangan eomma terdapat gagang spatula yang ku yakini bisa mendarat dikepalaku bila aku salah bicara.

"Aku berkencan." Jawabku acuh.

"MWO?! YAKK! Kau sudah berani berkencan sampai malam?!" teriak eomma. Aku mengangguk malas saja. Siap menerima hukuman yang diberikan eomma.

"Bagus Kyu! Sebagai namja kau harus agresif. Menyenangkan pasanganmu adalah pilihan terbaik. Eomma senang mendengarnya, eomma sempat khawatir kau lebih menomor satukan benda sialan bersegi empat itu."

"PSP eomma." Selaku.

"Terserah. Jadi, siapa calon menantu eomma itu? Kenapa kau tidak membawanya ke rumah? Sudah berapa lama kalian menjalin hubungan?" tanya eomma beruntun. Aku mendesah kasar. "Eomma benar-benar ingin dia menjadi menantu eomma?"

"Tentu saja. Eomma yakin kau memilih yang terbaik. Appa mu juga akan senang mendengarnya." Mata eomma berbinar senang.

"Meski aku masih sekolah?"

"Tidak masalah Kyu, kalau kalian sudah tidak tahan. Appa bisa menguruskan kalian kepada pihak sekolah, kalian juga masih bisa bersekolah. Sebenarnya eomma ingin sekali mempunyai cucu." Eomma mengerling nakal. Rahangku hampir saja jatuh mendengar penuturan eomma. Ajaib. Baru kali ini aku menemukan eomma kandung yang mendukung anaknya menikah dini walaupun masih dibawah umur. DAEBAKK!

Aku tidak bisa berkata, semua hilang melihat respon eomma.

"Terserah." aku menggeleng tidak percaya. Memilih melanjutkan berjalan ke kamar daripada terus melihat eomma ajaib ku.

"YAKK, KYU! Pembicaraan kita belum selesai!" BLAMM. Aku menutup pintu lalu menguncinya. Merebahkan diri ke atas tempat tidur dengan kasar.

"WAAAA…!" tempat tidurku tiba-tiba berteriak. Tempat tidur?

"WAAAA…!" teriakku balik. Dari balik selimut menyembul sebuah kepala yang tidak asing lagi bagiku. Wajahnya kusut dan terdapat iler disana sini. "YAKK! CHANGMIN!" teriakku menggelegar.

"Kau mengagetkan saja, Kyu."

"Kau yang mengagetkan ku, Tiang! Ini kamarku." Hardikku. Changmin bersungut ria. Ini dia, salah satu manusia ajaib. Dipikir-pikir semua orang disekitarku memang ajaib. Malangnya aku.

"Kau lama sekali, aku jadi ketiduran."

"Ada apa?" aku kembali merebahkan diri diatas tempat tidur, menatap langit-langit kamar.

"Bermain game. Kau tidak tahu saja, seharian ini aku sangat bosan. Kau yang tiba-tiba pamit dengan seorang ahjussi disekolah. Memang dia siapa?" Changmin rebahan juga disampingku. Wajah Kibum kembali hadir akibat ucapan Changmin. Merona dan merona.

Aku tidak bisa menghentikan laju detak jantung ini saat mengingatnya.

Ahjussi itu benar-benar membuatku gila.

"Hey, kenapa diam?" aku tersadar. "Dia calon suamiku." Jawabku sekedarnya.

"Ohhh…" kemudian, "SUAMI?!" aku sudah menduga respon yang ini. "Bisakah kau tenang sedikit!" protesku. Mulut Changmin bergerak-gerak heboh, bahkan tangannya ikut bergerak-gerak gelisah. Menimbulkan suara decitan tempat tidurku karena tingkahnya. "Suami?" ulangnya berbisik. Dia menatap horor aku sejurus kemudian… manusia ajaib ini tertawa heboh. "Kau bercanda! Lucu sekali!" pekiknya.

Aku memukul kepalanya keras, "AKU TIDAK BERCANDA BODOH!"

"Kyu. Artinya kau gay?" –Gay? Siapa bilang aku gay. Tetapi kalo sesama namja berarti menjadi sesuatu yang menyimpang buat…-ku? "Hah. Terserah." aku mengibaskan tangan. Tidur menyamping membelakangi Changmin.

Tidak perduli bagaimana respon sahabat ajaibku itu. Toh, karena dia juga aku dan ahjussi itu bertemu. AARGHHH! Aku benci Kim Kibum. Saat berbicara padanya lidahku terasa kelu dan yang keluar hanya 'terserah'. Dan sekarang aku mengakuinya?!

Tangan Changmin melingkar diperutku. Hah, kebiasaannya jika tidur. Aku heran mengapa tidak ada protes lagi, apa dia tidak jijik atau setidaknya aneh melihatku yang katanya- Gay?

"Kyu… apa kau mencintaiku?" bisik Changmin lirih, aku sedikit merinding akibat hembusan nafasnya yang tepat ditengkukku. "Tidak Chang." Jawabku malas.

"Bagaimana jika aku juga menyimpang? Mencintaimu?" aku berbalik hingga sekarang tubuhku berada dalam dekapan Changmin. Menyandar pada dada bidangnya. Aku bisa mendengar detak jantungnya berderu kencang.

"Kalau begitu kau kalah, aku sudah dilamar." Gumamku. Tangan Changmin mengelus rambutku teratur. "Kyu. Kau selalu bersikap acuh. Benar kau mencintai ahjussi itu?" aku mengangguk lemah. Kesadaranku mulai menghilang. Saatnya aku pergi ke dunia mimpi dan meninggalkan Changmin bersama segala pemikirannya.

Yakinlah, aku tidak pernah perduli. Seperti yang dia katakan- acuh.

**I Want You 2**

Aku menyilangkan tangan. Tersenyum licik ke arah eomma yang berdiri terpaku ditempatnya. Menghadapi Kibum yang duduk bersimpuh didepan eomma, meminta restu untuk pernikahan kami. Eomma sendiri yang mengatakan untuk membawa calon menantunya bukan?

"Kau namja kan? Dan usiamu 27 tahun?" ujar eomma pada dirinya, atau mungkin masih dalam mode shock. Kibum mengangguk. Dia tidak terlihat gugup atau takut sekalipun. Benar-benar keren- ah bukan keren hanya yah begitulah.

"Kyu. Apa ini benar?" akhirnya eomma menoleh kepadaku. Saat-saat yang aku tunggu sebab aku bisa memberikannya seringai meremehkan. Aku mengangkat tangan tanda- begitulah. Memasang pose se'polos' mungkin.

"Kau bisa menunggu Kyuhyun lulus sekolah dulu?" nada suara eomma melemah.

"Tidak bisa eomma. Aku ingin memiliki Kyuhyun secepatnya." Eomma menepuk bahu Kibum dan menyuruh ahjussi itu berdiri. Eomma menuntunnya untuk duduk disofa depanku. Apa tadi aku tidak salah dengar? Kibum memanggil eomma dengan sebutan 'eomma'?

"Baiklah, eomma merestui kalian. Appa Kyuhyun juga pasti ngikut saja. Lagipula, eomma dan appa memang ingin segera punya cucu. Ah, eomma tidak menyangka Kyuhyun kami secepat ini meminta nikah, sebenarnya eomma sangat senang."

"IGE MWOYA?!" jeritku heboh.

Tolong siapa saja katakan ini mimpi. Dia eomma kandungku atau bukan sih! Lihat saja senyum kemenangan Kibum! Aku tidak berharap direstui secepat ini, aku ingin melihat ahjussi itu menderita dan menyerah terhadapku. Dan eomma merestuinya bagaikan membalikkan telapak tangan? HELL!

"Eomma! Aku ini namja. Dia namja. Kami beda 10 tahun! Tidak ada cucu eomma!" teriakku lantang. Nafasku cepat memburu karenanya.

"YAKK! EVIL! Kau sendiri yang ingin menikah! Kenapa protes!" aku meneguk ludah kasar. Benar juga.

"Yah… paling tidak eomma menangis setelah tahu aku ini err- menyimpang!" –okay, aku tidak mau mengatakan gay. Aku masih menyukai perempuan. Juga ahjussi itu.

"Tidak masalah. Karena kau itu namja istimewa." Diam sejenak. "Kyuhyun mempunyai rahim layaknya perempuan. Kau bisa hamil Kyu."

"Kyu itu Male Pregnant?"

"Nde. Kibum. Kau beruntung mendapatkan bocah evil ini."

Demi Changmin si tiang listrik, si food monster, yang ternyata mencintai ku! Demi eomma si evil permanen yang dulunya atheis! Demi appa si Cina oleng yang pintar memasak nasi goreng Cina! Dan demi… demi Kibum yang menyeringai setan kepadaku!

Demi TUHAN!

MWOCHORAGO?! (Apa yang harus ku lakukan?!)

Dan akhirnya aku berkata, "Terserah."

KIHYUN

Si bodoh itu menikah juga. Ternyata dia tidak main-main dengan perkataannya seminggu yang lalu, saat aku mengutarakan pernyataan cinta. Bohong. Aku tidak mencintai Kyuhyun. Aku masih normal. Sebenarnya aku menyukai Soyoong, mantan kekasih Kyuhyun, aku sudah mengincar gadis itu sejak kelas pertama sekolah menengah akhir.

Kasihan sekali Soyoong ditinggal menikah, dan lucunya saingan nya adalah seorang namja.

Untungnya Sooyong kuat setelah diputus Kyuhyun- tentunya tidak diberitahu alasan sesungguhnya.

Hari ini aku ikut menjadi saksi acara sakral Kyuhyun dan ahjussi yang bernama Kibum. Mereka sudah selesai mengucapkan janji setia, aku ikut berdoa agar mereka tetap bersama sampai tua.

Awalnya aku sangat khawatir mendengar penuturan Kyuhyun tentang kisah nya bertemu Kibum dan bagaimana ahjussi itu bersikeras terhadapnya. Bodohnya, sahabat sejatiku itu selalu bersikap acuh dan membiarkan itu terjadi sebagaimana perkataan Kibum.

Yah, Kyuhyun bersifat autis. Aku rasa dia begitu karena seluruh hidupnya diabdikan kepada game dan benda bernama PSP. Berlebihan? Tidak. Itu adalah kenyataan. Terkadang aku heran mengenai jalan pikirannya, Kyuhyun seakan hidup didunia nya sendiri.

"Chwang! Kau tidak sakit hati kan?"

"Tentu saja iya. Dasar autis!" candaku- yang berunsur kenyataan, hehehehe.

"Terserahmu sajalah. Aku sekarang jadi istri ahjussi itu."

"Kau yang menjadi istri?"

"Tentu saja bodoh. Aku kan Male Pregnant." Jawab Kyuhyun enteng. Aku patut mengacungi dia jempol. Tidak ada tekanan. Tidak ada penyesalan. Kyuhyun sangat mengagumkan.

"Berarti, aku tidak perlu menjagamu lagi kan?" Kyuhyun selalu mendapat perhatian 'khusus' dari anak-anak sebaya kami. Kyuhyun tidak pernah mau bergaul, bukan tidak mau, lebih kepada sibuk kepada PSP nya. Buruknya, Kyuhyun tidak pernah memahami situasi yang dia hadapi. Semisal Soyoong yang beruntung pernyataan cintanya diterima karena Kyuhyun sedang menghadapi bos pada level akhir.

Namun, pengecualian buat hari ini.

Rona merah dipipi Kyuhyun yang pertama kali ini aku lihat sudah mewakili segalanya. Mungkin Kyuhyun belum tahu atau masih terima saja bahwa hatinya mencintai Kibum, kenyataannya, dia benar mencintai Kibum.

Ahjussi yang keren!

"Jaga Kyuhyun, okay." aku menepuk bahu Kibum sedikit kuat. Ahjussi itu tersenyum sumringah, detik kemudian tangannya menghempas lenganku yang masih bertengger dibahunya. Wajar saja, dia lebih pendek dariku, kekekeke.

"Ku harap kau normal." ujar Kibum. Dia lantas pergi menemui Kyuhyun yang sudah duduk didalam mobil dengan PSP ditangannya. Tck!

"Yak! Aku normal!" seruku. Meski akhirnya tidak ada sahutan lagi. Aku mendengus kesal. Lantang sekali meragukan seksual ku.

"Kau teman mempelai itu? Mereka sangat serasi." Aku menoleh ke samping- ke asal suara.

DEG!

HELL!

SEMPURNA.

"Ah, Kim Minseok imnida. Aku salah satu tamu yang datang."

"Kau mau menjadi kekasihku?!" semburku entah kerasukan setan darimana.

"E? Tapi, kita sesama namja. Aku masih normal!" bibirnya mengerucut dan Oh! Aku tidak tahan mengecupnya.

CUP

"YAKK! Ka-kau!"

"Aku tidak perduli! Ayo kita menikah!" setelah mencium tepat dibibirnya, aku menarik paksa tangan namja cantik memesona ini. Berharap pasturnya belum pulang.

KIHYUN

"Aigo… aku tidak menyangka Kibum mengancam ku." Aku Kim Jaejoong, eomma dari Kibum. Harus rela membiarkan Kibum menikahi namja pilihannya.

"Tetapi, Kyuhyun kan bisa hamil yeobo." Sahut suami ku- Kim Yunho. Aku mengangguk. Dari awal aku memang menyukai Kyuhyun jadi tidak terlalu masalah.

"Aku hanya tidak habis pikir tentang ancaman Kibum." Keluhku lagi. Tubuhku saja ikut merinding.

"Hahahahaha. Aku juga. Sebegitu cintakahnya dia pada Kyuhyun sampai-sampai mengancam akan membunuh… orang tuanya."

"Anak psiko!"

"Kali ini aku setuju padamu Boo."

**-The End dengan tidak elitnya-**

**Kalo ada yang mau I Want You 3 : Autis VS Psiko. Author nunggu reviewnya mencapai target nde. So, Make A Review.**

**LullabyDick**


End file.
